Letters to Rago!
by ryuga-kishatu9496
Summary: Rago is bored, so write him a letter...lolXD
1. Chapter 2

Dear Rago,

I think you're the most bad-** villain in Beyblade! How does it feel to be the  
Child of Nemesis? Also, I bet you hated it in that musty old cave that they  
(whoever they may be) locked you and the Nemesis Bladers in! One more thing,  
you've got the physique of a gladiator!

From AlxkendBlader

PS: I think it's bad-** that you have such a deep, mighty voice!

**Dear AlxkendBlader,**

**Thank you, I do consider myself to be quite a bad boy, if I do say so myself…thank you. And as for being a child of Nemesis, it rocks…I can control my power now, so I'm not hurting people like I did Ryuga, (he was mad), and I am claustrophobic, so yeah I hated it the stupid cave *shivers*. And as for my physique, I love it, thanks. My thighs and butt can crack walnuts, but, I can drop it like its hot better than Nikki Manaj, so WHAT NOW?! Thanks for admiring me.**

**Love, Rago**

**P.S.- My voice is only really deep the first time you see me…I can sing really deep though. **

Dear Rago,

Um... in the final battle, you and Pluto merged together and formed a really creepy monster-gas-thingy... And your irises and pupils were gone...

Did Nemesis posess you, or something? How did it feel to... you know... be that way?

Oh, yeah... and I thought you died, 'cuz Gingki blasted through you and stuff.

By the way, I hated you at first because you nearly killed my precious baby (coughRyugacough), but somehow, I have that kind of mind where even the bad guys can turn good, so I've grown to tolerate/like your existence/you.

Sincerely, Your New Fangirl,  
DragonFang2011 (Fang)

**Dear Dragonfang2011,**

**Yes, Nemesis did possess me, but just as Ryuga has, I have conquered the power. And it feels pretty bad to be possessed. No, It's really hard to kill me, so, yeah. I'm glad you don't hate me anymore, it means a lot. And ryuga-kowalski told me that you liked Ryuga, so we made sure to make up, I'll tell him you said hi. Thanks for being my new fangirl…I appreciate it.**

**Love, Rago**

Dear Rago;

How do u make those bad*** entrances?Like the meteors & do u do that?  
From,  
FunnyGhostXD

**Dear FunnyGhostXD,**

**Yes, except I use something called the black sun, which is pretty awesome, and all you have to do to make a big entrance, is make sure all eyes are on you when you do so. Thanks for writing me!**

**Love, Rago**

Hey Rago I'm gonna haunt you tonight! Thanks for killing me off during our battle...  
I'm terrible at being mean -_- and I'm loosing my humor *bangs my head on the wall* I don't know what to say anymore...

**Dear Ryuga, **

**Since you've been with Kenta, he's turning you into a softie, but don't worry. It suits you, a lot, man. And don't worry, your humor will return, you just what's called mean-block, I get that sometimes, it'll come back. Thanks for writing, I'll battle you tomorrow, please don't haunt me, that would be bad, I would probably wet my pants, er, skirt.**

**Love, Rago**


	2. Chapter 3

**I'm back, and I got more letters! (**For Starfox 54, I think they'd make an amazing couple, but my mom won't let me pair boyxboy or girlxgirl, but I will always think it!**) Thank you guys, for talking to me, It gets so dreadfully boring. Pluto's singing in the shower again, and even though he's good, it still make for lousy entertainment.**

Hello again, Rago

If you are to take over the world with the dark power of Nemesis, who would  
you choose as your queen, to rule by your side? Also, have you ever thought of  
creating another Special Move with your Nemesis? Another thing; If Pluto is  
the descendant of King Hades, Nemesis' original owner in the ancient past,  
then why does he hide behind you when something threatens him?

Awaiting your responses,

AlxkendBlader

PS: Were you impressed that a someone as young as Kenta Yumiya managed to have  
his Flash Sagittario push your Nemesis back? Forgive me, did I ask too many  
questions?

**Hi, AlxendBlader…again.**

**Well, there's this girl I really like **_**cough**_**ryuga-kowalski**_**cough**_** but she doesn't know yet. Yes, about the special move, I've almost got it mastered, it's called Diablo Raging Fury, and it's dangerous right now, until I get it mastered. Pluto hides behind me because I'm bigger than him, and I swore I'd protect him as best I could, that's what best friends do. **

**Love, Rago**

**P.S: Yes, I was very, very surprised. Kenta Yumiya is a very strong legend blader, and I through him beating me, (and breaking my foot), he has gained my respect. Ryuga is lucky to have such a young, determined friend as Kenta. And he said he likes my hair, so he's cool. And it's all good. The questions are ok, I am here for your entertainment, and maybe I should've phrased that differently…**

Dear Rago,Again,

Who did you want to kill most in the huge battle with Nemesis and the Legend  
Bladers? Who did you think was the most annoying? Most Challenging?

Sincerely,Moonblazer

You're cool.

**Hey there, Moonblazer!**

**To be honest, the one I wanted to kill most wasn't there, Ziggurat. When I say ziggurat, you say pedo…gosh. He was so annoying, every time he came to the cave I was in, there was another way in apparently, and he would either touch my butt or spank me…so yeah, I wanted him dead. The most annoying, hands down would be Masamune and Gingka fighting…it makes you want to kick a wall, hard. The most challenging would probably be Ryuga and Kenta. I mean, I actually had difficulty battling them.**

**Love, Rago**

**P.S.: A little birdie told me that you thought I was awesome, well, it takes someone awesome to know someone awesome, thanks for your letters. ;) **

Dear Rago,

Out of all the Nemesis Bladers, who is the most annoying?

Sincerely,  
Bes9200

**Hey Bes9200,**

**Hmmm. The most annoying legend blader would have to be Yu, Gingka, or Masamune. Thanks for writing me!**

**Love, Rago**

Dear Rago,

Why did you blast a 13 year old Girl into a wall? Are you even sorry that people consider that as Domestic assult? Think about your action,Mister. :(

**Dear MoonBlazer,**

**Yeah, I know, it was terrible, and I do feel really bad about it. But she's forgiven me, so it's all good!**

**Love, Rago**

**Thanks for all your guy's letters! I look forward to all of them to come….HeeHee, if you haven't already noticed, I'll update every time when I have four letters, have fun!**


	3. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I'm back, enjoy these! ;) This one was long, so I decided to make it its own…hehe**

Yo, Rago!

If you were to hold dominion over the entire world, what laws would you put in  
place, and what title would you use? King? Lord? Emperor? Also, have you ever  
seen a portrait of King Hades himself? Speaking of which, do you what happened  
to him when Nemesis was first sealed away by the Solar System Bladers in the  
ancient past? Also, which internet meme would you think to be the funniest, in  
your opinion?

From  
AlxkendBlader

PS: Tell Pluto that I said "Go to Hell!"

**Yo, AlexkendBlader!**

**I would probably use Lord, because it's humbling, and I would make laws that made beyblading fun for laws, standard would apply, no killing, ect., and I would make sure no one used beyblade for evil, after what I did, it would be horrible if I let people follow in my footsteps I have seen an original portrait of King Hades himself, which was an honor, even though my family is of noble blood, it is still sacred. Hehe, I took a picture on my phone. Shhhhh, I wasn't supposed to do that. It isn't really known by anyone. It is said he died of natural causes, but no one really knows for sure. And as for the internet meme, I don't really know, I can be indecisive sometimes. **

**Love, Rago **

**P.S: I'll tell him you said that. ;)**


	4. Chapter 5

**Yo! What up! This update was fast, so enjoy, and it's ok to be completely random and weird. Ask whatever questions you want.**

Starfox 54: Dear rago

Me:Okay one question  
How could you hurt ryuga he might of been mean to everyone and have no care  
once so ever for people  
Or ... Okay getting off track anyway where did you get your beyblade from!  
Nile:yeah and you hurt kyoyo how could you

**Hey Starfox,**

**I was really, really horrible to him, and I do regret it. But you'll be happy to know we've made up, and when he was sick, I watched Kenta for him, and kenta is so adorable sometimes, I can see why Ryuga tolerates him. I do care, now. I learned that the hard way, through a broken foot and defeat. I got my beyblade from Pluto, or rather, from his family. He has a new one now. And Nile I'm sorry for hurting Kyoya, ok? Put the bat down…..**

**Love, Rago**

Heya Rago...  
I'm bored, so I'll write you a letter... Boredom... Okay, let's start! So,  
how'd you describe yourself? Who do you love? What's your zodiac? Favourite  
animal? What would you do if Yu randomly snuck into where you were staying and  
stole everything? Favourite season? What do you want to break? Most annoying  
friend? Would you hit your head into the wall, getting it stuck in there? What  
is the NEWEST thing you learned? Am I asking to many questions? Wait... I'll  
answer that... IT DOESN'T MATTER! :D Why am I acting crazy? Oh wait, don't  
awnswer that...

Sorry for being Randomly Crazy,  
PokeExpertBloom/Steph

PS This letter is SO not me... I just got bored and went into a hyperactive  
random streak... Oh wait... One more question... Would you rather eat  
scorpions or centipedes?

PPS Sorry for the SERIOUSLY random letter...

**Hi** **Steph(?),**

**I would probably describe myself as intimidating; I went to go ask a girl out one day, and I surprised her at her locker. I was standing over her, and she started crying, um, yeah. I got her calmed down enough to ask her out and she said yes, but it was embarrassing. And I think my teachers, well, the girl ones anyway, are afraid to fail me, I did terrible on a paper once, I deserved and F, but I got a C. I'm not really that much of an introvert or extrovert. I'm attractive as heck, (or so I've been told), and I am sometime a bit stubborn and hotheaded. But once you get to know me, I'm actually nice, and not scary, and terrible, ect. I love this girl, her name is Kameru, (A/N: My name in Japanese!), and shes really nice. My zodiac is Virgo, but my horoscope is never right. The stars must hate me or something, I don't know. What's my favorite animal? Hmm, I have like, four, as I said, I'm extremely indecisive sometimes. I like horses, dragons, and eagles. And if Yu stole all my stuff, (which I doubt he would dare), I couldn't really do anything, because Tsubasa would cut out my innards and hang them on his wall.**

**Tsubasa: Hey!**

**Me: Oh, wahh.**

**Anyways, my two favorite seasons are summer, because it's warm, and then winter, because I love snow, and Christmas! And when, I'm mad at someone, I usually want to break their face, but I use self-control, (sometimes unsuccessfully). My most annoying friend would probably be Masamune and Gingka, but they always make me laugh, so, I don't mind. Yes I have hit my head against a wall, and it has gotten stuck. The newest thing I've learned that if you get a tattoo, even if it's hidden, your caretaker **_**cough**_**Doji and Ryo**_**cough**_** will find out about it. And I am randomly crazy too sometimes, so your good!**

**Love, Rago**

**P.S: You're good! I don't know, I'd should like to avoid eating either of them! And It's seriously ok, I'm random too. **

Dear,Rago,

Me, Yuu, and Kyoya, who I DIDNT force to come here, want to give you a crate of  
Icecream, most of it is chocolate, because Kyoya ate all the Cotton candy!

Kyoya:HEY!

Anyway,Did you ever wish you wern't the son of Nemisis? Do you have any  
regrets?  
Oh yes,can you knock Kyoya out and Smother him in Lip gloss and Mascera the  
next time you see him? He lied to me on April Fool's day!

From,Moonblazer,who thinks you're awesome.

**Hi Moonblazer!**

**Thanks, I will gladly accept your ice cream. I adore ice cream. Yu, calm down. It's ok, I LOOOVE chocolate! And there are times I wish I was different, but, everything is done for a purpose. I regret everything I did during the final battle, but we've all made up, so I am happy where I am. And yes, I'll give Kyoya a makeover.**

**Kyoya: Hey!**

**Me: Again. Oh, WAAHHHH!**

**Love, Rago**

**P.S.: Thanks for thinking I'm awesome. It means a lot.**

Dear Rago,

Do you like little kids? did you feel guilty when you killed ryuga? what would  
you do if you would have won? can you become even stronger?

From, lilo930

P.S: You are totally awesome :)

**Dear lilo930,**

**Yes, I do enjoy little kid, they're so cute. Like when they can't say words right, or they say some thing really mature randomly. It makes me laugh. And yes I did feel guilty, but just so you know, he didn't die. The spirit of L-Drago took him away to get him help. He and Kenta visit me a lot. If I had won, the world would be in total jeproedy. And yes, I can get stronger. I am up to the point in my training where, I can control Nemesis, so he doesn't change into an evil double as much, and so that he doesn't hurt people. Thanks for writing me!**

**Love, Rago**

**P.S.: Thanks! Your awesome too, don't forget it. ;)**

**A/N: Thanks you guys! All your letters are so amazing! Keep it up! I know, this was a very fast update, and thanks thank to you guys! You're all awesome!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Thanks again. Enjoy!**

trublue:Dear Rago,

Why did you kill Ryuga?I was disappointed and Kenta went on a rampage,so why  
did you kill him?

From trublue

P.S. Tell Pluto to shut the ** up.

**Dear trublue,**

**I think you'll be pleased to know that Ryuga is not dead. L-Drago's spirit took him away to get help. He's back, and we're friends now, Kenta included. But yes I regretted it. Kenta said since he broke my foot, we're even, Ryuga on the other hand, seizes every chance to bother me… **

**Love, Rago**

**P.S.: I'll tell him. **

Hey Rago,

Have you ever watched ? My bro made me watch it.

From,

Bes9200

**Dear Rago,**

**Yes, I probably have. I've watched a lot of things. (Pluto makes me).**

**Pluto: Hey!**

**Rago:…**

**Love, Rago**

Rago, Do you think Rryuga will haunt you in your sleep? If you had the  
power to turn the 4 season bladers into animals,What animals would they be?

From,Mooneh,who still and always will think You're awesome!

**Dear Moon,**

**I don't think he will, he would tell me if he was going too…but I'll make sure he tells me first. And as for the animals, I would make Ryuga a cat, Gingka a horse, Kyoya a little lion cub, and kenta a frog. **

**Thanks for thinking I'm awesome, Rago**

Starfox 54:Nile:you better be sorry I love Kyoya to death!  
But at least you didn't kill him sorry for being moody ehh I'm just so  
protective about him

Me:okay nice nile outburst right. Anyway what was your childhood like and have  
you always been mean your whole life just a random question because I'm so  
bored

Starfox 54

**Dear Starfox, **

**Yeah, I am sorry. I mean it, Nile. I would be protective of him too…he's a magnet for fangirls. My childhood was great until I turned 6. My mom and dad were hit by a drunk driver on their way home from a party. They were the best parents ever, and I miss them, but they're happy now. And since I didn't have any where else to go, Pluto's mom let me stay with them, she's like a mom to me. Me and Pluto have been friends since kindergarten. We met when he got pushed off a swing, and I stood up for him, thus, our friendship begun. So, no I haven't been mean my whole life, or at least I would hope not.**

**Pluto: **_**cough**_

**Rago: Shut up.**

**Love, Rago**

To Lord Rago,

If you claim ryuga-kowalski as your bride and have a kid with her, who would  
you name him or her? Also, I found out what happened to cruel old King Hades.  
His negative emotions passed into this necklace that he wore in the ancient  
past. When Nemesis was sealed away, King Zeus entrusted Dunamis' ancestor with  
the necklace, as well as the Mist Valley Temple. When Pluto had cast the Curse  
of Hades on Dunamis, it released the anger and hatred of Hades from inside the  
necklace. King Hades was angered that he wasn't able to conquer the world in  
the past, due to the intervention of King Zeus and the Solar System Bladers,  
and when the Curse was cast on Dunamis, those negative emotions resurfaced. As  
for Hades himself, he may have been reborn as Pluto's Beyblade, Fusion Hades.  
Oh, and I almost forgot, Hades also swore revenge and predicted the return of  
Nemesis when the God of Destruction himself was sealed away.

With high regards,  
AlxkendBlader

PS: If you see Ryuga himself, tell him that the treasure hunter known as Ryuto  
is his long-lost brother.

**Dear AlxkendBlader,**

**I would probably leave that up to her, but if I had my way, I would name him after my father, Akihiko****. If it was a girl, after my mother, Kiyomi. Thanks for the info. I seriously never new that. And I was not supposed to ask. I wonder why they kept that from me. Maybe so I would not follow in his footsteps. Hmm. Well, we've been resurrected, and I have done nothing of the sort, so I guess I have gotten more powerful. Thanks again.**

**Love, Rago**

**P.S.: Yes, when Ryuga got out of the hospital, Ryuto had already found him again. And boy do they remember each other. And boy do they remember how LOUDLY THEY USE TO FIGHT!**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Ryuto: HE started it!**

**Me: *facepalm***

**Ryuga: *hits head on wall continuously***

**Anyways, I better go before Ryuga gets a concussion…;) **

**A/N: I LOVE. You guys! You all rock, and are surprisingly making this fast. Another upgrade thanks to all of you. Ily, and Rago does to!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys! I seriously love you!**

Dear Rago,  
Going through your mailbox is tough enough... But why do you end all your  
letters with, "love"? That's crazy-well... To me... And trust me, beat me if  
you'd like for doing it, but I AM the girl who can be violent at times(and  
that IS true), and you DON'T want to mess with a girl's pressure level! Even  
those... Popular Divas I absolutly hate... AND NERDS CAN BE STRONG TOO!  
Errr... Before you EVEN TRY to beat the daylights outta me... WHY THE FUDGE  
DID YOU EVEN HURT PEOPLE THOSE POOR, HELPLESS PEOPLE BACK THERE-if you know  
what I mean...

Don't Punch The Daylights Outta Me,  
Stephanie

PS ASDFGHJKL Niether ISN'T an answer... I said, "rather" anyways...  
PANDAMONIUM PARTY!

**Dear Steph,**

**I'm sorry, force-of-habit. I was taught that, but I think I can make an exception. I'm sure I don't mean to tease these girls, but by tease you probably mean mentally, not the other way. I was trying not to sound so formal and snooty, but ok. And those people, my friends now, have forgiven me. Thanks for the input. And I don't punch girls, I try not to stoop that low. And any guy who does hit a girl will be answering to me. So don't worry. **

**Rago **

Dear Rago,

Do you like waffles? I do.

Love,  
ANimEisAweSOmE4400

**Hey, ANimEisAweSOmE4400**

**Yes, I do enjoy waffles a lot. I like them with strawberry syrup, strawberries, and whipped cream. **

**Rago**

RAGO! I LUV SENDING U LETTERS! Anyway,Kyoya was still mad about the whole make  
up thing so I told him to Shut his yap trap and I trapped him in the closet  
with a Sugar high Yuu,

Would you like to join Rago? Yuu always wants a party!

Anyway,Who was your roll model when you were a child? Do you wish you were a  
Season blader?

From Moon,who is getting Obsessive over giving you letters.

**Dear Moon,**

**I hope he still has his hair by the end of this monstrous ordeal! And yes, if YU does not have a blow-torch, then I'll be glad to join. My role model was my father, I loved him a lot . And no, I'm a legend blader, and that gives me comfort.**

**Rago**

Yuu tendo:Heyyyy there rago,

How come you are so nice all of a sudden it's weird like me you just go to  
happy to angry and sad to lovable! Very strange and you Hurt ryuga THAT'S SO  
STINKY!

If your a good boy I will give you  
Ice cream but I probably will eat it! Haha

Do you have a celebrity crush maybe  
And do you like ice cream  
Cause maybe we can get together to have a ice cream  
Party  
IT SOUNDS SO FUN RIGHT

I ran out of things to  
Say STINKY RIGHT well anyway BYYYEE

Yuu tendo

**Hey there, Yu!**

**Does Tsubasa know you're on his laptop? And yes, I'm nicer. Kenta broke my foot, and Ryuga is fine. I know that, because he just about broke my face, but we made up, little boy, so it's fine. And I would love some ice-cream, Yu. And my celebrity crush used to be Rihanna, but then she got all "bad-girl-esque", which totally turned me off, since she can't really pull it off. She's too cute to do that. Yes, Yu. I ADORE ice-cream! See you later YU. Say hi to Tsubasa for me. **

**Rago**

**Thanks for writing, you guys are great! Keep it up! I love it…soo entertaining….**

**Rago: *smiles seductively***

**Me: Rago, be appropriate.**

**Rago: *deep voice* OK, baby.**

**Me: *faints***

**Rago: Uh-oh….**


	7. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back! Whew, I will never underestimate the power of mouth-to-mouth EVER. Again… ;)…..Enjoy!**

To Lord Rago,

Here's another history lesson; Aguma's ancestor originally fought for King Hades, until he realized who his true allies were, and turned against Hades. Also, did you tell Pluto that I said "Go to Hell!"? That King Hades looked intimidating, didn't he? With that fierce, jagged beard, bloody-red eyes, and an unpleasant frown! Not to mention, his demonic voice tone that's as cold as Hell! Another thing, out of all the tip modes of the X Drive 4D Bottom used by your Diablo Nemesis, which one did you find to be the most effective in battle? Extreme Flat, Sharp, or Stern Semi Defense?

Awaiting further responses,  
AlxkendBlader

PS: It's a funny thing, really. You, Gingka, and Ryuga all have Beyblades with tip-changing 4D Bottoms, and Chris' Phantom Orion has a bearing-based 4D Bottom that doesn't change modes.

**Heyyo, AlxkendBlader**

**Thanks for the info. They like, totally lied to me, Pluto's mad to, and yeah, I told him. And yes, he looks very intimidating. I really don't like him. All my tips are very effective, but I like them all for different reasons. Extreme flat I like, because it helps my spin strength, I don't wobble. Sharp, I can use to carve through the stadium for more speed, or float lightly around the stadium. And my defense, ha-ha, no one can break it. (Well, except Kenta)**

**Awaiting more letters, Rago**

**P.S.: I noticed that. Yeah, it is kind-of funny. Shhh, don't tell I said so. ;)**

Dear Rago,

I'm glad to hear that you enjoy waffles. I do too! NOM NOM NOM! I was having  
some earlier! :D Anyways if you could have a unicorn, what color would it be?!  
Omgz mine would be rainbow colored! w

Love,  
ANimEisAweSOmE4400

**Hey ANimEisAweSOmE4400!**

**It's great you wrote me, and if I could have a unicorn, it would be black, purple, and orange. **

**With thanks, Rago**

Yuu tendo

Tsubasa said hi and he took away my ice cream because I went on his laptop without permission STINK STINK STINKY and Shh I'm on secretly right now :P and really rihanna wow  
You like the same thing as tsubasa  
What are your 5 favorite things just anything  
Tsubasa is coming BYEEE RAGO!

Yuu tendo

**Hey, YU**

**Really? Tsubasa likes Rihanna. She is a little hottie, though. So I can see why. My five favorite things, hmmm, blading, battling, eating, gymnastics, and sleeping. I would list more, but then they wouln't count. See yah, Yu!**

**Rago**

Ill be happy to let you know that Yuu does NOT have a Blowtorch,the closet is very big,and Kyoya is now in Fetal Position,Because Yuu keeps yelling "BURN THE LION!"

Anyway,if you had to go on a cruise with 4 of the bladers you fought,who would you take? Do you like Memes? My fav is e Gusta.

Yuu gladly invites you to the closet party,and he brought more crates of Icecream. Are you mad that Kyoya keeps eating all the CottonCandy?

From,your most loyal letter writer.

**Hey Moon!**

**Aw, tell Kyoya I'll take him to trauma counseling later. I would take the season bladders, I need to get to know them more, I know the rest of the Legend bladers better than the four. I think I like memes, but my mind isn't reminding me of what they are, Pluto insists that I've said I like them, hehe. And nah, I don't mind that he eats the cotton candy, my favorite is blue bubblegum with gummy bears. (Shhhh, my gymnastics coach hates it when I eat ice-cream).**

**See yah, Rago**

Dear Rago,

Did you have siblings when you were little? Besides Pluto, did you have any other childhood friends? How many girlfriends have you ever had in your entire life? What's an annoying habit of yours? How's Ryuga? What's he doing right now? Is he single?

Love, DragonFang2011

P.S. Please tell Pluto I'm sorry for hating on him and calling him a b****** behind his back. And no offense, he's still my most disliked character, even though I don't hate him anymore...

**Hey, Dragonfang2011**

**I had a baby sister, but she was a foster, and I got to help chooses her home, I still visit her sometimes. I had a couple childhood friends, but believe it or not, I was pretty shy as a little kid. Until I turned 5, then I got real loud. As for girlfriends, I've had 3; 2 were cheating liars, and the third said she didn't like me anymore, and dumped me. An annoying habit would have to be playing with my hair, I'll twirl it, flip it, everything. Pluto's mom hates it with her soul. Ryuga's good, he thanks you for your consideration. Right now he's in the bathtub, (no, I'm not a perv., he texted me saying he had to wash his hair.). And sorry to say, no, he is not single, he is dating Alyssa. But he sends you his best wishes, and says, "don't worry, you'll find someone even better than me. "**

**Rago**

**P.S: Pluto says awww, and he forgives you. ;) He will be glad you don't hate him anymore… **

Dear Rago  
I'm really bored right now, so could you just destroy the world again for my amusement?  
P.S do you know where Ryuga is, you have to pay for his funeral! (no offense Ryuga I think your dead...l)

Love,  
The-Silver-Butterlfy1500

**Hey Silver, **

**Ryuga's a bit upset that you think he's dead, I calmed him down, but he's still pouting. He just about threw a hissy-fit, (why, why, why, does EVERYONE think I'm dead? I'm ALIVE!) And yeah, he's with me at the B-Pit with Madoka and Kenta.**

**Rago**

To Lord Rago,

If you do conquer the world, claim ryuga-kowalski as your lady, and have children with her, what would you name your new kingdom? The Lordship of Nemesis? Also, if you are to go to a Halloween costume party, what would you go as? Would you go as a Spartan warrior of ancient Greece? A fancily-dressed vampire? Or maybe as King Hades!? But then again, Pluto is descended from Hades, and would most likely go as him. Also, have you ever tried the Double Coronary Bypass Burger? It's this insanely delicious burger topped with cheese, bacon, and fried eggs! Also, it uses two grilled cheese sandwiches in place of a hamburger bun! Served with a side of tater-tots, too! You can get this burger at the Vortex Bar & Grill in Atlanta, Gerogia in the United States! Gotta warn you, though, these burgers cost $16 each, and with all the stuff that makes up the sandwich, it's a real calorie A-bomb!

Signed,  
AlxkendBlader

**Hey there, AlxkendBlader!**

**My new kingdom. Hmmm, I would probably name it, Nemasitis, but that sounds like an STD. I would probably go as a vampire, I went as a shirtless werewolf last year. You should've seen how much candy I got! As for the burger, sounds amazing, and I have not tried it, but if I did, I'm sure my coach would murder me. I really have to watch my calories, hear that thunder? That's my thighs, haha.**

**Awaiting more letters, Rago**

FunnyGhostXD

,what type of fruit will u be?Are aliens real?What if u were hang on the wall?Have u Played violent games?What was ur embarrassing moment?How loud did Ryuga & His brother fought?Well peace out.

From,  
FunnyGhostXD

Rfdthjdf

**Hey FunnyGhostXD!**

**I would probably be dragon fruit, it is sooo good. No, I don't believe is aliens, and If I were hung on the wall, I would want to be a grammy award or something. Yeah, I play call of duty, black ops, ect. with Ryuga all the time, he always kills more zombies than I do on this one game. It's annoying…;) My most embarrassing moment was when the guy thought I was a girl, and started to hit on me, caught the edge of my skirt, fell under it, and found out I was a boy, *embarrassed face*. They fought probably over the legal limit, haha. **

**Peace out, Rago**

Yuu tendo

P.S. RAGO I AM NOT A LITTLE BOY YOU ARE

**Yu,**

**Whatever you say. Oh, hey Tsubasa?**

**Rago**


	8. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm back again. Apparently Ryuga is suffering from amnesia-**

**Ryuga: Am not!**

**-so that's why I was a little harsh on the first letter. Thanks for writing me guys!**

Starfox 54:Me:I have nothing to say but ryuga does XD

Ryuga:hmm I'm  
Not one to write letters but really you love Rihanna LOSER HAHA everyone one  
knows madoka is Duhh!  
And you like gymnastics you need to man up you might look mean and tuff but  
really your not  
And If you say anything mean about madoka that pretty face of yours won't look  
the same it ever did

Me:sorry if that was bad. - _ -

**Ryuga,**

**I don't know why your dissing on a sport you're in, we practice together, and maybe you have short term memory loss. Last week, you won a gold medal on vault and high bar, you weirdo. And starfox? Look up men's elite gymnastics, and you'll see just how tuff we are. That's partially why I have the physique of a gladiator. Ryuga, I beat your fat butt, so don't even start. I saw you singing along to Rihanna yesterday and I am soooo telling Alyssa that you like Madoka, Ryuga, you just screwed yourself. And fyi, I said I used to love Rihanna. And I was never dissin' on Madoka. And don't call me girly or I'll break your face. Kenta, chill!**

**Ryuga: MY butts not that big is it?**

**Rago: …**

**Ryuga: Oh, gosh.**

**Rago: At least it's toned.**

**Ryuga: What?**

**Rago: Never mind. And no, it's not huge, but it is pretty big.**

**Sincerely, Rago**

Hey Rago, we should get together and battle again sometime, even if last time I was trying to stop you from destroying the world... Anyway, if you happen to see Doji anytime soon, could you tell him that I think his laugh is relly annoying? That guy is just wierd... Many we can meet at an island sometime to battle, our power level is too high to do it in a stadium... Even before I defeated you, the level of power was so high *coughDestroyed an islandcough* me and Pegasus are ready to face you anytime!

with some-sort-of-respect-I-guess

Your now-friend and fellow legend blader, Gingka

**Hey Gingka,**

**Yeah, I would love to beat, uh, battle you again. It's on! And yeah, I stay at the Dark Nebula with Doji, Ryuga, ect, but now Doji and Ryo are in business with each other. A LOT has changed. Yeah, I agree about the power level, **_**cough**_**created new island**_**cough**_**, thank you for the sort-of respect.**

**Rago**

Hey rago, if you battle Gingka again can I watch? I could keep Pluto occupied so he doesnt bother you, I watched your first battle against Gingka and thought it was great, but if I watched you battle I would have to cheer for Gingka... *cougholder brothercough* anyway, hope to hear from you soon!

Sincerely, Anashi Hagani

**Hey dude!**

**I didn't know Gingka had a younger bro, but sure, you can watch me. And please, do keep Pluto occupied. Pluto, I love you, but, yeah.**

**Pluto: Rago! You're turning into my mother!**

**Rago: SHOOT ME!**

**Rago: NO! NOT LITERALLY! PLUTO!**

**Pluto: Oh.**

**Anyways, ttyl, little dude!**

**Rago**

Hi Rago!  
Yeah I see you replied! Err... This sucks but I need you to do me a favour(in  
which, this letter would be my shortest yet), I need you to confiscate all of  
Yu's ice cream and other hyper foods, as well as Ginga's burgurs and  
Masamune's spicy sticks... Why? Don't ask... Just send them to the inner  
volcano in Hawaii :P If they get anymore, send them to a whirlpool so the  
aquatic animals can try some! :P Aha... Can you do it? NOW I mean?  
From,  
Stephanie/PEB

PS I'm only doing this for their own good! And by that... I mean trying not to  
gain weight and going hyperactive for I dunno, a week?

PPS I'm out of Pork Blood Tofu... D':

**Heyo Steph,**

**Yeah, I'll try. But if I die, Pluto might try to kill you, so, yeah. And I agree with you. They get WAY too hyperactive. Yesterday, Yu found my skittles, and pantsed Ryuga, twice. OK, I did it, but now Gingka and Masamune want me arrested for obstruction of justice, (ok, then?), and YU said he's going to murder me. Ryo just gave them their stuff back. Sorry I tried. **

**Rago**

**P.S: I get you.**

**P.S: I have no idea what that is. **

**A/N: You guys ROCK! I love you all!**


	9. Chapter 10

**A/N: Keep it up guys! You rock!**

**Hey guys..I'm back! Enjoy!**

Dear Rago,  
RYO DOESN'T KNOW HIS OWN SON?! DA FUQ. T_T  
Haha, you tried T_T Oh wait a sec... Phone call...

Err... Call Tsubasa to the nearest ocean/sea or Hawaii... Yu's gonna explode  
the vocano and drain all the SALTED and FRESH water in the world... Err...  
Wait, another phone call...

One more thing, tell Tsubasa to go to his room, Yu stole his undergarments and  
hung threw them in the volcano...

Hope Yu's Hyperactive Self Dies Soon,  
Stephanie

**Hey Steph,**

**I'm sure Tsubasa will be happy to know all his purple and black cheekies and thongs are hanging in a volcano.**

**Tsubasa: I don't wear thongs or cheekies!**

**Rago: Dude, you wear your shorts like Ryuga, short, with your butt hanging out just barely. If you wore man underwear, that wouldn't happen.**

**Tsubasa: Oh, well then.*huffs***

**Anyway, I told Tsubasa, he's real mad now. Yu, you better run. Tsubasa wants his precious panties back.**

**Tsubasa: SHUT UP!**

Starfox 54:Oh god I couldn't breath I was laughing so hard god that was funny  
you are a perfect rago!

Okay since I'm bored I guess I will right something and my OC will help me

Rago,

Me: how does it feel to be friends with ryuga what is he like I've always  
wanted to know because he always has that tuff guy act on

Raine:... Umm what do you do in your spare  
Time besides gymnastics and blading anything in particular really

Me:oh bye the way raine has a secret crush on  
You haha she's such a fan girl of you

Raine:blushes*) d d do not well maybe I do

Starfox 54

**Dear Starfox…and Raine,**

**Being friends with Ryuga is actually very entertaining. One of the best parts is getting him to laugh, not evilly, just laugh. He has the funniest laugh ever, instead of breathing in; he makes a loud gasping sound fast. It's really funny, then he can't talk, and it's REALLY funny. He's not always so tuff, he fell on vault once and dislocated his kneecap, but he only cried for like, three seconds. The pain goes away fast.**

**For Raine: Well, nothing much, eat, sleep, workout, dream of pretty-ahem, I mean dream of beyblading. No, I do that stuff, but I also do other stuff like shopping, (yah I shop with Ryuga and Tsubasa, I like shoes. Don't hate me.), going to the movies, ect. Oh, yeah, fooling around with the guys. And it's ok, love me. I really don't mind.**

**Rago ;)**

Dear Rago,

On a scale of 0-10, how much do you like sweets? Pizza? Tacos? BURGERS? Yeah,  
I love them all... Did you have a Beyblade before Prototype/Diablo Nemesis?

Aw... Ryuga isn't single? Darn it...

Oh well, I'm still gonna go jump on his back the next time I see Ryuga... OOH!  
RYUGA!

Ryuga: H-HEY! GET OFF ME!

Me: If he has a girlfriend, I'll just stay in the friend zone then! *noogie  
noogie noogie*

Ryuga: NO! STOP IT!

Love,  
DragonFang2011

P.S. I really hope I get to see you guys do gymnastics!

P.P.S. If Kyoya's free, can you tell him to meet me and my OC Miyako at Bey  
Park for a battle? We're battling him individually, of course. Both of us  
haven't had a decent battle in a long time! But if Kyoya's busy, we'll have to  
pick him up (coughkidnaphimcough).

**Hey Dragon Fang,**

**Um, 8. I have to monitor my diet. And yes, I LOVE all that food, but, carbs. I eat it, just not all the time. And yeah, I actually had a generic Earth Eagle before Nemesis. Hehe, don't worry you'll find someone! **

**Rago**

**P.S: Everyone says I look a lot like Danell Leyva. *winks***

**P.S.S: Yeah, I will tell him! **

To Lord Rago,

If Nemasitis is going to have a Coat of Arms, I would recommend putting two  
crossing halberds in it. 'Cause halberds are three-in-one weapons, just like  
how-Oh geez, I forgot to mention King in one of my last letters! His VariAres  
has a tip-changing 4D Bottom, too! Speaking of which, VariAres is thought by  
Madoka to be the basis of Julian Konzern's Gravity Perseus, which could also  
be launched in both spin directions. I wonder what Nemasitisian culture would  
be like once Nemasitis itself is founded. Also, who would you have as the  
adviser of the Royal Family of Nemasitis?

With High Regards,  
AlxkendBlader

PS: What sorts of punishments would you put in Nemasitisian law?

**Hey AlxkendBlader,**

**That's a good idea, I wouldn't have thought of that. And yeah, King's changes, it's pretty cool. Me too, I don't really know. I would put a lot of Asian stuff in there. And yes, I would have an advisor. That would be smartest.**

**With Great Thanks, Rago**

**P.S.: No death penalty, well, except for like serial killers and terrorists. And then I would have a standard jail.**

Rago,this is Kyoya,Moonblazer locked me in the closet with Yuu and now  
Masamune is in here too. I think she gave him sugar god,Please help me. Oh  
yeah,Im still mad about the whole makeover thing,and how you almost killed me  
in that battle. YUU STOP SAYING THAT,IM GONNA GO INSA-YOWCH! TEEHEE,Look at  
the pretty birddiieessss...XP

HEEEEYYYY RAGOOO! Its Yuu and Masamune,we just drugged Kyoya! Now tell us,are  
you coming to the closet party? Oh,and Who would you want as a sibling,out of  
all the bladers?

From,Yuu,Masamune,and a now unconcious Kyoya.

**Heyo Kyoya,**

**Oh that sucks, anyway, DragonFang2011 want you to meet her and her OC, Miyako, at the Bey Park for a beybattle. And I don't think it would be wise to refuse, they'll go to desperate measures. I'll do my best, and you really did look good! I swear….ok then.**

**Yu and Masamune,**

**Yes, I'm coming; I just don't wanna end up like Mr. "Sing like the pretty birdies do". Sibling? Tsubasa or Ryuga. Well, maybe all of you. I'm INDECISIVE! Sorry. See you guys soon!**

**Rago**

**A/N: I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	10. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks guys! I love you! Rago does too!**

Dear Rago,  
Me: What the heck Tsubasa?! Oh well... Yu should be already spinning in a  
whirlpool by now... That sucks... T_T Oh yeah, and if you see Doji, tell him  
that Masamune broke all of his glasses and even his precious bey-  
Masamune: DID NOT!  
Me: DID TOO!  
Suzami: Durr... Hiya Rago... I'm just one of her OCs... Let's see... On a  
scale of 0.00 to 1,000,000, how cute is a bunny rabbit? And on the same scale,  
how awsome is a dragon? My cousin, Tomami's reading the reply letter you wrote  
back... Uhh... She feels like beating Benkei up now... Uhh... Just gonna sign  
now...  
-Suzami  
Me: DID TOO!  
Masamune: DID. NOT.  
Me: *pushes Masamune out of room* Oh yeah... I'm sending the security camera  
footage with Masamune crushing all of Doji's stuff, nya?  
-Stephanie  
PS Forget whatever Unicorn boy just said there... UNICORNS ARE EPIC! *in  
distance; IT'S UNICORNIO!*

**Hey Steph,**

**Yeah I'll tell him, he'll be mad though. And Tsubasa, yeah. I only wear them when I do gymnastics, cause we actually wear a leotard, but with shorts or pants, in practice, sometimes with no shorts/pants.**

**For Suzami: Hey! UM, definitely 1,000,000, and 1,000,000.**

**Ryuga: Yess! Someone understands me!**

**Rago *stares awkwardly at Ryuga dancing in a circle* Ok, then.**

**Anyway, yeah, I'll give him the vid. **

**Rago**

**P.S: KK. ;)…sorry, Masamoomoo.**

Starfox 54:Raine: really is it okay to love you and if it is I love you with  
all my heart your whole appearance is amazing who wouldn't love you and rago I  
love you for ever and ryuga does have a big butt

Ryuga: I DONT HAVE A BIG BUT BOYS DON'T HAVE BUTS LIKE GIRLS

Kyoya; yeah we really don't that's why we where belts and all of that!

Ryuga:that you Kyoya at least someone has common sense around here

Me:okay weird really just weird

Starfox 54

**Hey Starfox…and Raine ;)**

**For Raine: Yes, it's really ok. And thank you, I pride myself on my appearance. ;)**

**Ryuga, stop denying it, you've got a big butt, so do I. It's not abnormally big, but it's big enough not to be just average. Have you guys seen him drop it low? Ha, and I thought Shakira could dance.**

**Ryuga: HE-oh, well, um, thank you, I guess. *smiles sheepishly***

**Rago: *winks***

**Anyway, Kyoya thanks for the completely irrelevant compliment. We need Ryuga to come to terms with this. I agree star, it is awkward. ;)**

**Rago**

Yo Rago,I just woke up and I guess I'll go to Miyakio's battle,but I'll  
definatly win. Anyway,I finally got out of the closet,due to the fact that Yuu  
wanted more room for you. Anyway,I guess I'll go to the Battle...ow my head.

From Kyoya

Moonblazer:Damn,Kyoya got away! Oh well. If you were turned into an  
animal,what would you be? Do you like chocolate or Strawberry? Oh,and if you  
had a cow,would you bring it upstairs?

From,Kyoya,who is going over to Dragonfang's battle,and Mooneh!

**Hey there, Moon…and Kyoya**

**For Kyoya: Don't get to cocky, good luck to both of you. ;) And does Yu really think I'm that big? Hmm.**

**For Moonblazer: I would be a dragon. And I prefer chocolate…mmm. Dark chocolate. And I don't know if I could fit the cow upstairs, even though my room is big, (not as big as Ryuga's), but I don't have a cow… **

**Rago **

To Lord Rago,

If Nemasitis is going to have its own military forces, would the soldiers be  
armed with powerful Beyblades? Or something a bit more modern? Also, if the  
Garcias try and cheat in a BeyBattle against you, what would you do? I don't  
really blame these guys, they are from a poor family anyways. Hey, maybe you  
could have them move to Nemasitis and live a more prosperous life there! That  
way, they'll never have to cheat again in a BeyBattle, but you know what they  
say; old habits die hard! Also, what business would be in your lordship? Would  
one of them also be a WBBA shop?

With a whole boatload of respect,  
AlxkendBlader

**Heyo AlxkendBlader,**

**Yes, they would be powerful, (not as powerful as me), and maybe guns if needed. I would kick their butts back to whence they came. Yeah, I could move them, that's a good idea. I would have WBBA and Dark Nebula combined, kind of like they are now. And yes, I would have a WBBA shop, definitely!**

**Thank you for your respect,**

**Rago **

Hi Rago, you seem pretty cool, so I'mma send you a letter with a bunch of  
randomness and crap

Ryuga: OH **! IT'S THE QUEEN OF CRAZY AUTHORESSES! RAGO! RUNNNNNN D:

Okay, first *puts Ryuga in a maid outfit (with cat ears and a tail) and ships  
it to you*

Ryuga: WTF?!

Okay, so, first off, is homicide STILL illegal in Nemesis Laws, because  
there's someone I wanna kill

Argo: O_O Uh oh...

Enzo: I didn't know she was that crazy, amazing huh!

Selen: O.o

Plus, would you rather be locked in a room with Kyoya or locked in a room with  
Tetsuya

Tetsuya: Crab :3

And, DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES

**Hey there!**

**And I don't mind random. Trust me. And Ryuga, you look hot.**

**Ryuga: Shut up!**

**Sorry to disappoint you, yeah, it's still illegal, sorry. Um, Kyoya, definitely. **

**Rago**

**I love waffles! I eat them with strawberries, strawberry syrup, and whipped cream.**

****Hi Rago!

My name is The-Gray-Ninja but you can call me Ninja :D

Seanna: No one calls you Ninja...

Hush you.

But Rago, the ultimate question here is: WHY ARE YOU SO AWESOME? :DDDDDD  
Sincerely, Ninja

P.S: Me: I STOLE KYOYA'S PINK BOXERS! X3 DON'T TELL HIM, THOUGH!

**Hey Ninja! **

**I don't really know why I'm so awesome, I get that a lot. Thanks for the compliment. And don't worry, I won't tell Kyoya. ;)**

**Rago**

Dear Rago,

Yeah, I have to monitor my diet too... so sad...

Let's see... Have you ever won any medals in gymnastics? If so, how many?  
Gold? Silver? Bronze? Who else takes gymnastics with you?

I lost to Kyoya...

Miyako was close, though. Then again, she's been training since she was six...  
so... she's been training for ten years... so unfair...

Miyako: Don't be a bad sport.

Me: I CAN BE A BAD SPORT IF I WANT TO!

**Dear Dragon Fang,**

**Yes, I have medaled. I've won gold on all six of my apparatuses, and two silver, and a lot of bronze. So I have about 13 medals so far. Tsubasa, Ryuga, Da Xiang, don't tell him I said that, and some of the other blader. It makes for extreme fitness, and its fun. I just got my over splits down pat. You should see Tsubasa on bars, he has lines like Nastia Liukin, and Ryuga reminds me of Jordyn Wieber and Alicia Sacromone.**

**Ryuga: Hey!**

**Rago: Chill, Ryuga. It's a compliment.**

**Ryuga:*huffs***

**Don't let that loss get you down, remember, he lost to me, Ryuga, and Gingka, oh yeah, and Doji.**

**Kyoya: .up.**

**Oh, he's mad, so I better go calm him down!**

**A/N: Thanks guys. I will never cease loving you all! Keep it up!**


	11. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey Guys, I'm back. Sorry it took so long, I was gone yesterday…enjoy!**

Starfox 54, "It's funnier to write as beyblade characters so I guess I will do  
that"

Kyoya, "hmm at least I don't have a big butt and I don't care if I cant drop it  
low nile can though it's so fun to watch"

Ryuga, "TO MUCH INFO REALLY IT IS GOD."

"umm I have nothing to s s say", Nile, blushing.

"anyway rago maybe we can have a contest to see who can drop it low  
better I know I will win though I always win.", Ryuga.

Raine, "guys dropping it low I want to see wow okay"

Starfox, "weird I want to see the contest anyway rago what is your favorite animal  
and color just curious."

Starfox 54

P. ryuga does have a big butt rago your right

**Hey there, Guys!**

**Ryuga, I look forward to seeing you dance! And Nile, I didn't know! Yay, the contest, (that Ryuga will win), will be tomorrow, at Ryuga's. (The Dark Nebula mansion.) My favorite animal, hmmm, dragon, and no dancing yet Ryuga! And for colors, it would be purple, gold, orange, and black.**

**Rago**

**P.S: I know, right?**

Dear Rago,  
Hi. Actually I'm still a bit angry at you for almost killing Ryuga. WHO WOULD  
KILL SOMEONE AS BADASS AS HIM?!  
Anyway, I have learned to forgive you now since grudges isn't really ma thing.  
BUT IF YOU EVR TRY TO KILL RYUGA AGAIN I WILL RUN YOU OVER WITH OPTIMUS PRIME,  
BURN YOUR REMAINS AND FEED THE ASHES TO MY PET PIRANHAS!  
Question, what did you do to past the boredom in that cave? I mean come on if  
I was stuck in a cave for that long I would probably go crazy.  
SkylarkOfTheMoon, the girl who has bipolar feelings for you.  
P.S. Now that all the Nemesis thing is over who are the Bladers you usually  
hang out with?

**Hey there, Skylark**

**I don't really know; he is kind of too awesome to kill. I'll make sure to not try to kill him. And the boredom, I just was lazy, it was a large cave, so I could train some, but not too much, or I would collapse the cave.**

**With thanks, Rago**

Dear Rago,  
Sorry for upsetting Ryuga, I just thought he was dead, sorry Ryuga XD  
Yeah I'm still bored, destroy the world for my amusement or could you at least tell me who your friends are?

**Hey,**

**Ryuga: It's ok, I don't mind, everyone else was surprised too**

**And about my friends, all the legand bladers, of course, and then theres a lot of the other known bladers, I can't really list them all, and then obviously, ALL YOU GUYS! **

Hey Rago,I won my battle,of course. But I had to admit that Miyako girl  
was...Pretty good...

Moonblazer:WHOA WHOA WHOA,KYOYA! Flips through MFB Character Guide book. YOU  
JUST GAVE SOMEONE OTHER THEN YOURSELF A COMPLIMENT! BDFGVBRUIS!

This means one or two things!  
's still Drugged  
Or 's in loooovvveeeee!

Kyoya:0/0

Moon:AHA! YA HEAR THAT DRAGONFANG?! HE LUVVLES THAT GURL! Anyway Rago,Did you  
have any siblings? How many?

**Hey Moon,**

**Good for you, Kyoya, but are you ill? And yes, I had a foster baby sister, but she lives with my aunt, I get to see her though. So I have one. Then there's Pluto, who is my brother from another mother. Heehee .**

**Rago**

**A/N: Sorry that came so late guys, I was gone yesterday! **


	12. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm back guys! Enjoy!**

To His Excellency, Lord Rago,

Have you founded Nemasitis yet? Also, what other businesses would there be  
asides from the WBBA shop? Where would the nation also be, and who would you  
place as the ambassador? Also, if you want ideas for Beyblade parts, come to  
me, alright? Also, does that Keyser wear his mask to look scary, or does he  
wear it to compensate for any breathing problems he might have? Another thing,  
which form of the Nemesis Beyblade did you like better? Proto Nemesis or  
Diablo Nemesis? Oh, and would Nemasitis also have environmental laws, too, and  
what punishments would you implement on traitors and/or foreign spies?

With high regards,  
AlxkendBlader

**Hey** **AlxkendBlader,**

**I can't found it because I lost, and I am only 16. And as for businesses, I would have a gym, a Dark Nebula, and a lot of bey parks and stadiums. And as for the beyparts, will do! I think he wears it to look scary, and the air in the cave irritates his lungs. Diablo definitely, and yes, it would have standard environmental laws, and for punishment, either death or jail. ;)**

**With high respect, Rago**

Dear Lord Rago,  
First of all, how old are you actually? I know you look young but by looking  
at the way you dress, you look like someone from from like, a few thousand  
years ago. So, how did you stay young like that...AND LIVE?!  
Also, how old are your friends? And do you have a favorite hobby besides  
beyblading?

**Hey Panda!**

**I'm 16; do I really look that old and weird? :( And what I'm wearing is a mix of African and Egyptian, it's comfortable. My friends are 15 and 16, Ryuga is younger than me, he's turning 16 this September, Gingka's fifteen, and Pluto's 16. And then all the other ones are a variety of 8-14. Hehe. I do gymnastics with Tsubasa and Ryuga, and I like singing reading, guy stuff, ect. **

**Rago**

Dear Rago,  
Sup? My cousin,Ginga told me about you and I just want to say hi and that  
you're a hot and awesome Blader but I still prefer Ryuga better.  
Question: What do you look for in a girl? My best friend thinks you're hot and  
she wants to meet up with you sometime but she's too shy.  
Do you like One Direction? it's a boy band. If so who's your fave member and  
song?  
Sincerly,  
Wanda Endou, cousin of Ginga Hagane

**Hey Wanda!**

**I've heard about you, mostly because of the paintball incident. Thanks for thinking I'm awesome. I look for a girl whose honest, herself, and not afraid to be herself, I also look for a girl who will actually love me for me, not just my power of looks. And yeah, one direction is pretty good, I mean, me and the others sing their songs together. I like their songs though, because I'm 100% straight, so, yeah. My favorite member, well, um, I'm straight. My favorite song though is One Thing. Shhh! (I never said that!)**

**Rago ;)**

Hey Rago,How old are you exactly? Oh,and Kyoya wants to have a battle. Can it be double team? Me and Kyoya vs You and Yuu...? Kyoya says he's ready,but are you?

**Hey Moon!**

**I'm sixteen, and I'll look forward to me and Kyoya's battle! Tell him I can't wait to battle him! Yeah! Of course, I love tag-team battling. And yeah I'm ready. Get off the tracks, because Rago's coming!**

**;) Rago**

**ME: I love you all!**

**Rago: I love you all too!**

**A/N: Keep it up guys, I love you! Thanks to you all, this is the longest story I have, I feel so good! Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! Enjoy!**

Yuu tendo:Haha hey rago I got my own iPod so I can talk all I want well maybe  
it's not my iPods it's gingis and niles haha I'm so sneaky like a ninja.  
Anyway ryuga can drop it low awesome! I want to see

Ryuga: okay but I do my best because I'm  
Practicing for me and racks contest(*drops it low*)

WOOWW THAT WAS AWESOME!

Nile&gingka: give us out iPod Yuu.

I have to go by rago!

Yuu tendo

**Hey, Yu!**

**Tell Tsubasa I said hi! And about Ryuga dropping it low, you think that's awesome? He can do that one dance thing where you bounce one cheek at a time! **

**Ryuga: Dude! Would you quit that? You're making me get requests to twerk!**

**Rago: Exactly!**

**Ryuga: ?...**

**Anyway, see you later Yu,**

**Rago**

Yuu tendo:Ryuga: oops sorry I meant rago these things make me peed off anyway  
sorry rago forgive me for spelling your name wrong

**It's ok, Yu, I don't mind..hehe. **

**Rago**

To His Would-Be Excellency, Lord Rago

You don't have to take over the world in order to establish the Lordship of  
Nemasitis, just to let you know. You do notice how Keyser has that scratchy  
voice tone? Must have been the air in that cave irritating his voice box, too.  
Also, if Nemasitis is going to have a national Beyblading competition to find  
a representative for the WBBA Beyblade World Championship, what would the name  
of the competition be? The Nemasitis National Championships? Another thing, if  
you and ryuga-kowalski have Akihito as your heir, who do you think would make  
a good match for him? One more thing, who shall you claim as your apprentice?

With the highest possible regards,  
AlxkendBlader

PS: Here's an idea for a Beyblade part; MDF (Metal Defense Flat), a metal  
version of Titi's RDF, and it would be heavier than the Metal Ball tip and  
steal its position as the ultimate defense-type part!

**Hey AlxkendBlader,**

**OK. Yeah, I noticed, and that's probably true. That's a great idea, the annual NNC competition. I don't really know. I would have to see him first. And as my apprentice, probably my son/daughter.**

**With highest possible respect and thanks,**

**Rago**

**P.S: That's cool, have you ever met up with Madoka? She and you could be like best friends, keep the ideas running, they're really cool!**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm not going to be able to update for a while, I'm going camping for four days…sorry guys! (Don't really want to go…)**


	14. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm back! Enjoy!**

Well now i shall sharpen my knife collectio-I-Imean...Bake a pie. Care to  
join,Rago? Kyoya coming after our battle,isnt that right,Kyoya-San?

Kyoya is tied up in a closet.

Good, now im kidding about the knife collection. Yuu might have drugged me  
too. Anyway Rago,What shampoo do you use,your hair is Fabu? Also,Can you play  
an instrument,or sing?

Kyoya,RAGO,HELP,THIS CRAZY TIED ME UP! OH GOD SHE'S COMING OVER WITH A  
KNOCKOUT GAS BOMB AND...Boom. Teehee,So sleepy...

Lol yeah,someone needed to shut him up!

**Hey Moon,**

**Yeah, I'll join! Is it apple? I use this natural herb stuff, and then sometimes I use Mane, Tail, & Body. I play the cello, and yeah, I can sing. Whatever you do, just don't kill Kyoya. Nile keeps on visiting me, with a bat… **

**Talk to you later, Rago**

Dear Rago,  
Hi again! Have you seen Tsubasa anywhere? I'm currently hunting hm down to  
give him a haircut. I just decided that he needed one but when I came into his  
apartment and pulled out a pair of scissors he suddenly threw Yuu at me and  
jumped out of the window. Who knew he was hair-sensitive? Anyway, if you  
happen to see him just knock him out long enough for me to get there and give  
him a trim. He seriously needs it.  
Sincerely,  
Wanda Endou  
P.S. Out of everyone who would you say is your best friend? Pluto doesn't  
count. What's your most embarassing moment?

**Hey there Wanda,**

**I wouldn't try to cut his hair. He is the essence of his hair. It is who he is, wild and free. Last time someone cut it, even though it was just an inch, it hurt his feelings really bad, so even though you think his hair is too long, he loves it the way it is. And I promised him I wouldn't mess with his hair if he didn't mess with mine.**

**Rago**

**P.S: Umm, Ryuga, I think. Maybe, oh, I hate choosing favorites! My most embarrassing moment, when this guy lifted my skirt because he thought I was a girl, I'm a guy.**

Dear Lord Rago *Bows before typing further*

When you (And Pluto) Managed to possess Dunamis, did you guys ever play a  
three way battle of Tetris to ease the boredom in between battles?

**Hey there,**

**Yeah, I have, it's addicting. **

**Rago**

Dear Rago,  
If you could go to Neopia, who would you visit? Teari Snowshoe the hunter, or  
her lil' sis, Blizzard, the 6 yr old advanced smartie, in Terror Mountaian  
where it snows, Furragal Fluffy the sexy, in the Haunted Woods, Wolfguy  
Pufflefang the ladiesman, in Moltara with all the lava. Glitz and Gary  
Dragonne the puffle rockers, in Darigan Citadel, or Missy Meerca and Kora Bat,  
the BFFs, in Mystery island? And would you take your beyblade, me, or both?  
I'm nine, but I would like to get to know you!  
Scratches and bites,  
Neopianryutarofukami...3!

**Hey Neo,**

**I would try to see them all. That would be hard though, so I would need someone to help me. Yeah, you can come. And I would take my bey too. ;)**

**Rago**

**A/N: Thanks guys! Keep it up!**


	15. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Enjoy!**

Dear Rago,  
I hope you don't mind if I ask you this, and I hope it doesn't sound stupid  
either, but, why is your hair so long? Don't you trip over it or something.  
P.S cut it, you look like Rapunzel XD

Sincerely,  
The-Silver-Butterfly1500

**Hey Silver, **

**Yeah, I know I look like rapunzel. But I did cut it…it's just a bit above my butt now. Yes, sometimes when I would bend over, I would trip on it. Oops. **

**Rago**

Dear Rago,  
Thanks for the explanation about Tsubasa's hair. That would have been a friendship ruined. T n T. I can't live without my friends.  
Sincerely,  
Wanda Endou

**Hey there Wanda!**

**Yeah, no problem, and I totally understand. Tsubasa forgives you too.**

**Rago**

Dear Rago,  
There's this awesome cosplay camp happening next week and I'm dressing up as Rima from Vampire Knight even though I've never watched the anime before. If you could cosplay anyone who would it be? And would you please come with me as that character?  
Sincerely,  
SkylarkOfTheMoon

**Hey Skylark,**

**Vampire knight is good. I would probably be Toga Yagari. Apparently I could pull him off.**

**Pluto: You could!**

**Rago: *rolls eyes***

**Yeah, I'll come with you! See you then!**

**Rago**

Yuu tendo

Hey rago what's up

Ryugas here with me to

Ryuga: hi rago

Haha he's still mad at masamune about the trampoline. Haha masamoomoo is still upset about it to

Anyway what do you think about the new beywheels thing I don't like it at all it's stupid !

And also Ryuga got a kitten named picca he's a tabby he's so cute but ryuga gets upset if I take the kitty from him all he does is cross his arms and  
Pout about it.

Ryuga: do not now stop making fun of me(*craddles the kitty*)

Anyway talk to you later rago

Yuu tendo

**Hey guys!**

**Yeah, I think that was partially my fault for starting our mock fistfight….sorry Ryuga.**

**Ryuga: Ehh. I didn't have to walk around for like a week, no biggie. And yeah, beywheels is stupid!**

**Anyways, yeah, beywheels is stupid in my opinion. Aww, Ryuga, you're getting soft!**

**Ryuga: No, I'm not. I just bought a kitten.**

**Rago: *face palms***

**Talk to you later guys,**

**Rago**

**A/N: Hey guys, I love you all!**


	16. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys, some of my friends want me to make one of these for Tsubasa too….Do you agree? Sorry update is so short….**

Dear Rago,  
Is it true you come from the Philippines? It's verbal battle time.  
Bleh. My coffee's cold. See you. Wanda says hi!  
From,  
Ryuga  
P.S.: Yuu is organizing a prank off with Wanda. Wanna team up?

**Hey Ryuga,**

**Yeah, I'm from the Philippines, I'm half and half, my mom was Japanese, and my dad was full Philippian. Did Akira tell you that? Sorry, she likes to brag about me. I heard she beat you, wow. Did she get uncontrollable in the middle of the battle? I've working on that with her. Tell Wanda I said hi too. **

**Rago**

**P.S: Yeah, I'll team up. I am a total prankster, I once convinced my teacher I was dead, and that I was sending him a message… **

Kyoya wont be killed,but Im forcing him to go on a blind date. Dragonfang,can  
Kyoya and Miyako go on a date? Anyway rago,Do you like Disney or Nickelodion?  
I personally prefer cartoon network. Do you have a pet? What is it and what is  
its name?

Kyoya was forced into date worthy clothes. I scarred him for life. Tee hee.

**Hey Moon,**

**That's good, because Nile was really mad at ME for some reason….**

**Ryuga: I ain't your matchmaker, what my cousin(?) does is not my concern.**

**Anyway, yeah, I watch it when there's crap everywhere else, or there just nothing good on. I like cartoon network, Adventure Time and Regular Show(?). I do have pets, two maltese puppies, Teddy and Tucker. Tell Kyoya to suck it up! **

**Rago**

**A/N: I love you all!**

[Type text]


	17. Chapter 18

**A/N: Wow, haven't got one of these in a while!**

Marth:Hi Rago!  
It's prince Marth here! I need advice. If I'm going to go on a date with  
Furragal, should we play fetch or do that thing in the bedroom, what's it  
called? Which?  
Marth

**Hey Marth,**

**Just go slow. If you push a girl into doing something she doesn't want to do, she'll drop you. You mean, um, sex? Don't do it on your first date… **

**Rago**

**A/N: Sorry this one's REALLY short…**


	18. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm back, you guys! Enjoy!**

Yuu tendo

Hi rago

How are you this is the last letter for 3 weeks because I'm going on vacation to jersey and ryuga and Kyoya and nile is coming with me

Ryuga: I'm bringing my kitten with me

Nile: at least I have kyoyo

Kyoya: facepalmes*) not in public nile

Nile: sorry

Okay anyway what would you do if there was a zombie apocolipes and only ryuga and you were not infected?

Also what do you do when your bored

Yuu tendo

**Hey Yu!**

**Have fun! Tell them I said hi! Really Ryuga? You and "Kyoyo" do make a good couple!**

**Ryuga: He, nice nickname, dude.**

**Rago: Not so fast lover boy, we all know you like my cousin.**

**Ryuga: Akira? Well, no, um, maybe, never mind.**

**Rago: Aha. That's what I thought.**

**As for the zombies? I would just react like they did in "Shaun of the dead", (it's a zombie movie.)**

**Ryuga: *chest bump* Totally, WHOO!**

**When I'm bored? Hmm, as I said before, I do gymnastic with Ryuga and Tsubasa, I read, play sports with the guys, bug my cousin, Akira, and just hang out. **

**See yah, later Yu ;)**

Dear Rago,

Can I play with Teddy and Tucker? PLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSEE? I love puppies, especially Maltese! My godfather has one named Xam and we don't see her that much!

I haven't sent you any letters for weeks, and I feel so bad!

YOU'RE FROM THE PHILIPPINES? That's awesome! I'm from the Philippines!

By the way, do you happen to be a mutant? I've always wanted to be one...

Love, DragonFang2011

MoonBlazer: Yes, Miyako will go on a date with Kyoya. She wants a rematch anyway, but I don't want to be the one to tell her that it's a date... Then she'll probably just leave and refuse to talk to me for another week!

But if Kyoya's in dateworthy clothes, she's gonna know something's up. So I'm just gonna pack up some stuff and a chainsaw, then buy a ticket to Australia.

**Hey DragonFang,**

**Yeah, you can play with them, yeah, they LOVE playing. It's ok. And yeah, I was born in Philippines, but then my mom and dad moved to Japan when I was four. No, I may be strong, and I do have a deep voice, but I'm not a mutant. I can do the splits, though. **

**For Moon,**

**Yay for them! Haha, true, true. You do that….;)**

**Rago **

Marth

Dear Rago,  
WE'VE BEEN DATING FOR A LONG TIME! And are you gonna answer Blizzard's question or not. SHE'S ASKING YOU A QUESTION! SHE'S ONLY SIX YEARS OLD! Answer her now. Oh yeah, and if you and Teari are paired up, beware her fangs, they're huge, bigger than a saber tooth tiger when the full moon's out, plus, her roar sounds like a T-Rex. Don't try to offend her, if you do,  
Wolfguy: You despise the cheese.  
Marth

**Hey Marth,**

**You have? Hmmm. I don't really recall what her question was. I will remember that. I won't offend her, don't worry.**

**Rago**

To Lord Rago,

I got some more ideas for Beyblade parts; SPF (SuPer Flat), a Flat-type tip with more surface area than XF. W2B (Weight Wide Ball), a WB-type tip with metal in it to add extra weight. XW160 (eXtreme Wing 160), a 1.60mm-height Track with the same kind of jagged wings as Evil Befall's UW145 Track. Nemesis-R, a replicate version of your Nemesis' Energy Ring that isn't as powerful as the original, but still powerful.

With high regards,  
AlxkendBlader

**Hey AlxkendBlader,**

**That is soooooooo cool! That would be awesome! You need to get this all patented, seriously.**

**Rago**

**A/N: Thanks you guys! Keep it up! I love you!**


	19. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys! Enjoy!**

Blizzard:Dear rago,  
I was asking if Ness and Lucas won't stop bothering me, should I name our  
future child ( It'l still be a cybunnie werewolf) Acara or Blumaroo!?  
Blizzard Hopalong Snowshoe

**Blizzard,**

**Oh, I said I liked the first one, Acura? Hehe. Maybe I should have capitalized a bit. **

**Rago**

Okay! I made Kyoya change,and he wants a battle! He always does. He'll be at  
the Bey park at 7:00 pm,because Im yelling at him to Embrace the love! Also I  
said to Join in the circle of life,in which he blushed and ran away,but he'll  
be there,Dragonfang! Anyway,Rago,If you had a daughter,what would her name be?

**Hey Moon,**

**Good for you Kyoya! And if I had a daughter, her name would be ****Kiyomi. **

**Rago**

To Lord Rago,

Another part idea; BR145 (Bearing Roller 145), which is TR145 with bearings,  
one in each roller.  
Anyways, I got a Beyblade reshuffle set coming in the mail this week. Includes  
three four-layer Beyblades and a black string launcher.

With high respect,  
AlxkendBlader

**Hey AlxkendBlader**

**Hey! *bows* You are soooo cool, I mean, you could create three new beys with all that stuff, and they would most likely be 4D. Ooh, four layer, that's good. I hope it works for you. **

**Rago**

Suiseki:Hey Rago,battle me!  
Souseki:You already battled Ryuga.  
Suiseki:Who cares,anyways wich scary movie is ur favorite?& do u watch anime?If u do which one is ur favorite.  
Souseki:Also if you won a reward,which reward will u choose.  
Peace!:P

**Hey guys!**

**Ok, you're on! Scary movies? Oooh, I watch those with Akira all the time. Umm, I like a lot of them, "When a stranger calls", "Crazies", and all the "Paranormal Activity" movies *shivers* I LOVE horror movies. Yeah, I watch anime; I love Clack Butler, Vampire Knight, Fruits Basket, and the Ouran anime. My favorite, I can't choose. I'm dumb like that…As for the award? I would want either Grammy or Actor of the Year.**

**Rago**

**A/N: I love you guys! Keep it up!**


	20. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm back guys! Enjoy!**

To Lord Rago,

Maybe when Nemasitis is founded, you could place me as the head of a design  
team for Beyblades. Oh, and one of those 4-layer Beyblades coming in the mail,  
is an Aquario, just like Hikaru's Storm Aquario and Mei-Mei's Aquario 105F!  
About the string launcher, it's a must-have for serious competitors, due to  
having stronger launching power than a regular old ripcord launcher. Oh, and  
here's another part idea; MS230 (Momentum Stealer 230), a 2.30mm-height Track  
with a wide disk. The disk would have rubber all around it, allowing the Bey  
to use the momentum of opposing Beys to keep itself spinning.

With high regards,  
AlxkendBlader

**Hey AlxkendBlader,**

**THAT'S OOBER COOL! I would totally do that! That is sooooo cool; it makes me wish that I had all those parts on my (awesome, powerful) bey. Rubber, huh? Just like Ryuga's, hehe.**

**Rago**

Dear Rago,

Hi. First, if you were stuck up in a snowy mountain with no food, who would  
you eat first, your most faithful student/friend or a Nemises Blader (Chris,  
Pluto, etc)? Oh and there is this boy I like, but I don't know how to tell him  
how I feel. Give me advice please?

Love, Bes9200

**Hey Bes9200,**

**I would rather die. I could never bring myself to eat my best friend, or anyone for that matter. *cutsy face* and as for the guy advice? I can do that I'm a-…and everyone already knows that. Anyway, just be yourself around him. NO lies, NO faking. And let him know slowly. If you glomp him and give him a full-on love confession, he'll probably get scared of you. Good luck! ;)**

**Rago **

Dear Rago,

Yay! I get to play with Teddy and Tucker! Thank you, thank you, thank you,  
thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!

Pooh... I was hoping you were a mutant... THAT WOULD BE SOOOOOOO COOL!

For Moon,

I just realized that chainsaws aren't allowed in airports... X3

**Hey Dragonfang!**

**Yeah, you're very welcome! I know, wouldn't it? I would love to be able to walk through things, I mean I try to do it (fail) all the time…**

**For Moon,**

**Yeah, I know right? It sucks!**

**Rago**

**A/N: Thank you guys! I love you all…**


	21. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm back guys! Enjoy! ;)****  
**

To Lord Rago,

It turns out, I have to wait until the middle of September for my Beyblade  
reshuffle set to show up! It's going to be a long, long wait, man, and I ain't  
kidding! Oh, and if there's going to be a Beyblade training school in  
Nemasitis, who do you think should be the teacher there? Also, another part  
idea; FS230 (Force Smash 230), a 2.30mm-height Track with  
aggressively-designed wings for dealing powerful blows to lower-height Beys.  
Do you ever use a Metal Face with your Nemesis? Also, what would happen if you  
encounter a Blader from an alternate reality? Would you battle him?

With high regards,  
AlxkendBlader

**Hey AlxkendBlader,**

**That sucks! Teacher? Ryuga and Gingka. That is sooooo cool! I actually think my cousin has rubber-like fusion wheel, just like Ryuga's, hehy. That would TOTALLY work! I have once, but I try to be a little nicer now, instead of causing ultimate destruction…Heck yeah! I'd battle anyone who asked!**

**Sincerely,**

**Rago **

Hey rago what's up

Ryuga: pets the kitty*) hi

Me: he won't leave the kitty alone I think the cat is scared of him

Ryuga: shut up he likes me(*hugs the cat*)

Kitty: screeches *)

Me: anyway rago what's the best memory you can think of

Starfox 54

**Hey Starfox!**

**Ryuga, leave the cat alone. They're anti-social any way.**

**Ryuga: *Pouts***

**Anyway, my best memory would probably be when me and Akira got to go on a "world-tour" vacation for the summer, the Bahamas are sooooo nice for tanning….**

**Rago**

Dragonfang, I know right?! Why do they let paper on an airplane when it can cut like a knife? Gosh! Oh yeah,Kyoya's at the park and im NOT,secretly watching from a bush! Hay Rago,what book series do you like best? Do you like Warrior cats!?

**Hey!**

**I don't know why, airports are stupid sometimes…haha, nice. Book series, umm, I like Eragon, Lord of the Rings, and anything fantasy. I have read the Warrior books, and I do like them, especially that little blind cat, I forget his name…**

**Rago**

**A/N: I love you guys! Keep it up!**


	22. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys! Enjoy!**

:OH U MEAN JAYFEATHER,RAGO!? meh,hes okay,but I love Ivypool the best!  
Anyway,what is your favorite warrior cat? Do you play video games? Have you  
ever liked pokemon?

**Hey,**

**Yeah, Jayfeather. Ivypool is a prettyname. My favorite? Umm, Firestar(?) And yes, I watch Pokemon. James is really funny.**

**Rago**

To Lord Rago,

Exciting news! I don't have to wait till the middle of September! My reshuffle  
set arrived in the mail this afternoon! Yippee! Now that I have a right-spin  
String Launcher, I won't have to use a ripcord launcher, but I better be  
careful with it! The Beyblades it came with are pretty sweet!

Sincerely,  
AlxkendBlader

PS: As for the Beyblade school, who do you think should be the headmaster?  
Herschel, Keyser, or Cycnus?

**Hey AlxkendBlader,**

**That's cool! Which beys?**

**Rago**

**P.S: Hmm, I don't know. Probably Cycnus. **

Lilo930

Are you working on any new special moves? Who do you think is the strongest legend blader ( not counting gingka, kyoya, ryuga, or yourself) the weakest? What kind of legendary pet would you have? What would you name it? Do you like little kids? What do you think about me having wings and mind reading abilities? How old are you? Sorry for all the questions!

From, lilo930

**Hey Lilo!**

**I am working on improving Armageddon, and I figured out a new move. I can't use it yet though, I have to be able to control it. I think I'll call it, Nemesis Ultimate Destruction, or something like that. The strongest, besides the ones you named, um, Tsubasa, Yu, Masamune, and definitely Kenta. The weakest? Those three brothers and all the bladers who cheat. I would want a dragon. I would name it, Draco. Yeah, I don't mind little kids, I babysit a lot. They love my hair, hahaha, (help). That would be sick, and totally awesome… I'm sixteen, to be seventeen on the 4th of September. It's all right, I don't mind, that's why I'm answering. **

**Rago**

Dear Rago,  
Do you know how to dance? I need a dance teacher. Wanda signed us up for this dance fest charity thing and she needs a partner. What styles do you dance?  
from,  
Ryuga

**Hey Ryuga,**

**You already sent me a letter exactly like this…I said I can dance almost any style. **

**Rago**

:Dear Rago,

I'm in LOVE with the Warrior series! And I think that Jayfeather's hilarious!  
Geez, he's always so cranky, but that's what I love about him. And the fact  
that he's independent.

For some strange, scary reason, I'm a Tigerstar fan...

1. Have you read all of the Warrior books? I haven't. But I just finished the  
last book last week.

2. Who is your least-favorite Warrior character? Mine is Brokenstar. He's so  
evil. Scourge isn't so bad if you know why he formed BloodClan.

3. Did I ask to battle you yet? I don't really remember, with all the homework  
I get these days.

For Moon,

I hate papercuts... And they even let mechanical pencils in my carry-on. At  
least I could write my stories on the plane.

I'll go find Kyoya now.

Love,  
DragonFang2011

**Hey DragonFang, hey moon!**

**Yeah, that's why I like him too. I've read a lot of them, not very recently, but I have read a lot. I hate Brokenstar too, he's my least favorite. And yeah, I think you did ask, but it's ok…just name the time and place. **

**For Moon:**

**I hate them too. They sting. Yeah, at least we're aloud to do that. Tell him I said yo.**

**Rago**

**A/N: I love you all!**


	23. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, I was away today, and I'm turning 16 tomorrow…Enjoy!**

Dear Rago,

If you didn't like Pokemon, I would have to kill you. :) Oh, and what are your thoughts and feelings on bronies?

Love,  
Bes9200

**Hey Bes!**

**Haha, it won't come to that. I like them, they're funny… **

**Rago**

Yuu tendo

Hey rago what's up,

Well first off ryuga Kyoya and nile say hi and nile says he's still mad  
For you hurting Kyoya I think they love each other

Anyway what do you think about me giving Kyoya ryugas kitten

Kyoya: no kittens I am not soft enough for a kitten

Me: suuurree your not

Ryuga: MYY KITTY!

Me: anyway any advise on beyblade for me

Yuu tendo!

**Hey Yu!**

**Tell them I said hi too. No, they're straight, Kyoya likes Miyako. ;) Yeah, right Kyoya. Ryuga, let it breathe! Yeah, just keep your head up, let nothing tear you down, and launch straight. If you keep your launch line-up straight, you'll have more power. And don't use your special move too soon, you do that sometimes. And strategize…hope you win your next battle. **

**Rago**

Starfox 54

Hey rago :(

I am very scared I have to go into surgery for a scar on my face and I don't want to go alone but they are leaving me alone in the room with the doctor

Have you ever got surgery and you were scared

Ryuga: suck it up and stop being a wimp

Me: ryuga won't stop being mean to me

Blade: hey rago is it normal for ryuga to cry?

Ryuga:* walks away*

Starfox 54

Ps. Blade is my oc

**Hey Star,**

**I've had to get awkward stitches, (if you know what I mean). And I was scared, I was little. Ryuga, get over yourself, you cried when you sprained your ankle!**

**Ryuga: It HURT!**

**I barely cried when I BROKE my foot, I just yelled at everyone. He's a human so it's normal,but he doesn't do it a lot. Hi, blade. It's nice to talk to you. **

**Rago**

To Lord Rago,

I hope your birthday goes/or have went well. Anyways, the Beys are four-layer Metal System models. They're Black Pegasis 100HF, Aquario 105F, and Wolf 125SF. In case you don't know, the Metal System Beyblades were the among the very first, as the predecessor to the Hybrid Wheel and 4D Systems, consisting of only four parts; the Face Bolt, Wheel, Spin Track, and Performance Tip. Imagine if your Nemesis is a Metal System Beyblade! As for the Beyblade design team that you might put me as the head of, maybe you could dub it the NBDC (Nemasitis Beyblade Design Committee) or maybe the NBS (Nemasitis Beyblade Skunkworks). I'm also open for name suggestions.

With high regards,  
AlxkendBlader

PS: What if that theoretical alternate reality Blader you would battle uses a Beyblade from a parts system never seen before?

**Hey AlxkendBlader,**

**Thanks! It's tomorrow…You would definitely get to be head. I'd heard that, but I didn't know if it was for real. Haha, yes. You're good at this!**

**With high respect,**

**Rago**

Dear Rago,

Yeah, Jayfeather's awesome! He does have his moments. Sometimes I just feel  
like... HUGGING him! But I can't, because he would shred me.

Alrighty then! How about we battle NOW?

Wait, that's too soon. How about the day after tomorrow... at... say, three? I  
NEED TO CATCH UP ON MY TRAINING EXERCISES! I'm off to the pool! I'm working on  
diving now...

Love,  
DragonFang2011

P.S. One of us will be hopelessly defeated in our battle, and it ain't gonna  
be you.

P.P.S. I'm trying to imply that I'm gonna lose.

P.P.P.S. Miyako just told me to shut up. She's still mad about that date with  
Kyoya. Apparently, "THAT STUPID, CLUMSY, ARROGANT, IMPULSIVE, ATTRACTIVE LION  
MORON" spilled soda all over her, and he is now in hiding because they ended  
their date with:

Miyako: I'M GONNA DISEMBOWEL YOU WITH A RUSTY BUTCHER KNIFE AND SAVE YOUR  
INSUFFERABLY CUTE LITTLE HEAD FOR LAST SO YOU CAN SEE ME LITERALLY TEAR YOU  
INTO PIECES!

Kyoya: It's just soda, and did you just call my head "insufferably cute" and  
"little?"

... I got the thing on camera. Don't tell them... Ssshhh...

**Hey DragonFang2011,**

**Yes, haha. He would totally shred us. Kay. What's your bey again? I've heard of Miyako's bey, Shadow Hydra, and my cousin's, (Akira Kishatu), Nematisis Hydra 145 F:S. , I don't remember if you told me yours or not…**

**Rago**

**P.S: You might win…..**

**P.P.S: Don't say that, you'll jinx youself… **

**P.P.P.S: Wow, Ryuga's right, she does have a way with words…That's odd. And I would love to sit down with a nice quiche and watch that tape…;)**

**A/N: I love you all! Enjoy!**


	24. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys! Major Oopsie, I posted the work-in-progress document of my new story instead of the next chapter…sorry, well, at least you got a spoiler, hehe. Enjoy!**

Dear Rago,

Who besides Nemises is your best friend? Oh have you ever seen "Saw"?

I'm too lazy to type more,

Bes9200

**Hey Bes,**

**Nemesis never was, nor will be my best friend, my best friend is Pluto. Yes, I've seen them all, I hate the one where he puts that mouth thing on that girl who was an addict, ugghhh. *shivers* Haha, don't worry, I'm lazy too. **

**Rago**

Dear Rago,

Would you be my dad. :) I AM serious.

With complete seriousness,  
Dazardz.

P.S. I'm totally serious, unless you wanna be my grandpa.

**Hey Dazardz,**

**I'm too young! I'm sure it would be great, but I am only 17, (as of today). **

**Rago**

**P.S: And I'm WAY too young to be that either…**

To Lord Rago,

I've got some sad news. Recently, a good neighbor of ours had died from  
cancer, a few days after losing her ability to walk. She was 66 years old,  
too. My mom took it the very worst. Anyways, enough sad stuff for the moment.  
So, since Cycnus would be the headmaster of the Nemasitis Beyblading Academy,  
what sort of punishments would he use for bad students? Also, have you ever  
heard of this WWI-era super heavy tank design called the Flying Elephant?

With high regards,  
AlxkendBlader

**Hey AlxkendBlader, **

**Oh, I'm so sorry! That's terrible! If there's anyway I can help, tell me. I'll make some calls. ;) Definitely detention of some sort…I have not heard of that, but it sounds cool… **

**Rago**

Hey! Kyoya said he's sorry and not sorry about the date. Sorry about spilling the drink,but not sorry when he realized how she had said all those things about him being cute. When I asked him,he said"She isnt so bad herself"...Thats when fangirl mode took over and Kyoya began to back away. Lol this is so cute.

Anyway,Rago,Do you have any advice for the polar opposite yet attracted couple of Miyako and Kyoya?

**Hey Moon!**

**It is TOTALLY CUTE! Haha, you go girl!**

**Just let them figure it out….I mean, opposites attract, so turn on the magnets… **

**Rago**

**A/N: Hey, I love you guys!**


	25. Chapter 26

Dear Rago,

My Bey is Poison Ophiuchus 125WD. Ophiuchus is Serpent Bearer, so watch out for snakes. Shoot, I just gave it away. And I'm pretty sure that you're the Number 1 Blader (I'M SO SORRY, RYUGA!) so I will lose. JINX, JINX, JINX, JINX, JINX! Ha!

I'll send the video to you. ;D

**Hey!**

**That's cool! I love snakes, but I'll watch out for yours. ;) Thank you. **

**Ryuga: *scoffs* oh, well then.**

**You're fine. You do have a chance of winning…;)**

**Rago**

Ohhhh,thank you Rago! Ill be sure to make that happen! Kyoya is walking around  
Bey park if a certian girl wants to see him...or hug him...or kiss him...OR  
FUMMPHHH.

Haha,sorry,Yuu had to clamp my mouth shut! Bad me! Anyway,Rago,Were you ever  
in Kyoya's Position?

**Hey again,**

**No prob! Naughty, naughty….;) Yes, there was this girl that liked me, but she had her head so high up, well, yeah. She acted higher than all of us…I totally dumped her, I told her I don't date girls like that….even though she was popular.**

**Rago**

Dear Rago,

I haven't wrote you a letter in a while...I guess your not that interesting...hahah joke!  
I only have one question for you today...where we're you born? O_O

Love,  
The-Silver-Butterfly1500

**Hey Silver,**

**Ok, well then. ;) I was born in the Philippines…**

**Rago**

To Lord Rago,

Thanks for your sympathy, milord. Anyways, would you place Keyser in a high position in the Nemasitis Army? I bet he could scare the soldiers into following his orders, huh? Also, what could be done for Nemasitis' economy, and would it also have its own currency? Another thing, who else would you put in the Nemasitis Beyblade Skunkworks, I shouldn't be the only one to design new ideas for Beyblade parts! Also, what formal clothing would you wear if you're meeting with other leaders? Oh, and would you base the design of your palace on, and who do you think would be good for Akihiko?

With high regards  
AlxkendBlader  
Head of the Nemasitis Beyblade Skunkworks

**Hey AlxkendBlader,**

**Totally! Yeah, man. Yeah, with my head on it! Haha, we wouldn't be all green, but we wouldn't pour smoke and crap everywhere and stuff. Um, Madoka, Aleksie, do you know anyone else? A really fancy version of my usual outfit, or a really nice suit. **** I don't know, it would be sort-of old fashioned though, but with all modern technology. I'm not sure what you mean…..**

**Sincerely, **

**Rago**

Ohhhh,thank you Rago! Ill be sure to make that happen! Kyoya is walking around Bey park if a certian girl wants to see him...or hug him...or kiss him...OR FUMMPHHH.

Haha,sorry,Yuu had to clamp my mouth shut! Bad me! Anyway,Rago,Were you ever in Kyoya's Position?

**WHOA NOW! Hehe, Naughty, naughty you…must spank! Naw, man, um yeah…..there was this girl that likes me, but she was a, well, yeah. So, haha, no.**

**Rago**

Dear Rago,  
Why are you so cool?Have you seen ″Madea's Big Happy Family″?And,your from the Phillipens(sorry if I spelled it wrong)?  
Sincerly,  
DragonEmpress2012

**Hey DragonEmpress2012,**

**Aww, thank you! Hehe, I am, bro! No, I haven't, is it good? Yeah, I am…;)**

**Rago**

**A/N: Soooo sorry this is so late..I haven't already replied to these, have I? **


	26. Chapter 27

**A/N: I'm BAAAAACK! Enjoy…;)**

To thy Lordship, Rago,

What I mean, in my last letter, who do you think would make a good bride for  
Akihiko? Also, what position would you put Herschel in? Alexei and Madoka in  
the Skunkworks? Sounds good, for they could help with the engineering! Oh, and  
here's another part idea; RCF (Rubber Change Flat), with a removable rubber  
piece for switching between Rubber Flat and Rubber Sharp modes. Also, have you  
ever used one of those Zero-G BeyStadiums that rock and sway to the movements  
of opposing Beyblades? Oh, and I would like to provide a correction about F:S.  
Final Survive is a 4D Bottom, not a Performance Tip. 4D Bottoms are usually  
the fusion between Track and Tip. Oh, and would you make it the ultimate taboo  
in Nemasitis to steal the Nemesis Beyblade? One more thing; which type of  
launcher would you find to be more effective? String Launcher or Ripcord  
Launcher?

With high regards  
AlxkendBlader  
Head of the Nemasitis Beyblade Skunkworks

PS: I saw ryuga-kowalski's deviantart pictures!

**Hello AlexkendBlader!**

**A good bride? Someone like Madoka, she's a little fighter, and that sounded pedo-ish, sorry. I would make him a dean or something at our school. Yes, they would definitely help. You've got talent, my dude! YES! It was soo awesome and scary at the same time! Yes, to get it, you'd have to kill me, which is hecka hard to do…I use bothe, but it depends on who you are, if you have huge launch power, then string is better, but if you don't then ripcord. **

**Rago**

**P.S: Did you now? Haha **

Dear Rago,

I have to say,your bey is epic sause times 10 and if you ask me,your bey  
should be called Deestruction Diablo,just saying.

From,The BeyBlade Master

Peace!

**Hey, yo!**

**Thank you, thank you, it is totally awesome, I know. ;) Totally…**

**From, the Beyblade Nemesis,**

**Rago**

Dear Rago,  
I'm a girl,but I don't mind if you called me ,yes "Madea's Big Happy Family"  
is a good will you be me and my oc,Zuki's big brother(me and zuki are  
related BTW).And my sister Sophita wants to know if you reply.;)  
Love,  
DragonEmpress2012

**Hey DragonEmpress,**

**Yeah, sure! I mean, not formally or legally, but I'd love to be. **

**For Sophita: Of course I reply, my dear. *smiles* Don't be shy, I don't bite. Was there something you wanted to ask me?**

**Rago**

**A/N: I love you guys!**


	27. Chapter 28

**A/N: I'm back...SOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long to update...**

Starfox 54

My surgery went well but it was really painful I got seven stitches

Blade: hey rago what's up?

Me: blade can be pushy at times so bare with her!

Blade: you better not hurt ryuga or I hurt you got that!?

Me:O_O anyway how's your least favorite person and why?!

Starfox 54

**Hey Starfox!**

**That's good, and I hope the pain will go away soon. **** Hi Blade! And it's ok, I'm a lot like that, kust ask Akira. And I wouldn't we're friends. Who's my least favorite person? Ziggurat. He was WAY to touchy feely…he would always, well, anyways, he was soooooooooooo annoying, i-*facepalm*. Ryuga is jumping up and down shouting "Amen, hallelujah!"…hahaha…**

**Rago**

To thy Lordship, Rago,

Herschel would definitely make a good dean in the Nemasitis Blading Academy.  
Also, tip change, or height change? What would you do if you have Kenta as  
your apprentice? Another thing; a friend of mine gave me an idea for a new  
type of launcher; Pressure Launcher, which uses air pressure to launch  
Beyblades. Push the pump a few times to build up launching power, and push a  
trigger to release the pressure, launching the Beyblade into action. What do  
you think of that? Anyways, have you ever met a white-blade Blader named  
Helios and battled against him?

With high regards,  
AlxkendBlader  
Head of the Nemasitis Beyblade Skunkworks

**Hello AlxkendBlader,**

**Yes, he would. Um, I don't know, tip probably, again, I use both haha. If I did, (ryuga's glaring at me), I would try to be like Ryuga and teach him well. **** Wow, I couldn't come up with half of this stuff! You're amazing! I have met Helios, and I won. :D**

**Rago ;)**

Dear Rago,  
Hi,I'm DragonEmpress's oc and sister Sophita*winks*.Me and DragonEmpress both  
want to ask you somthing.  
Me:ready?1...2...3  
Me and DragonEmpress:WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH OUR FRIEND MITZUKI?!  
Me:That's our only question.  
With love,  
DragonEmpress and Sophita Blood  
P. and DragonEmpress think your hot.

**Hey guys,**

**Sure, um, can I sort of meet her first? Haha.. **

**Rago**

**P.S: Tell her I said hey, and thanks…;)**


	28. Chapter 29

**A/N: I wasn't as long this time, yay! Enjoy! **

Dear Rago,

HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIII, DUDE! Here are my questions:

1. Do you think that Firestar's awesome? I thought he was - in the first six books... then he was just a bossy supporting character who didn't allow anyone to do anything... -.-"

2. ME AND MY POISON OPHICHIUS ARE DONE TRAINING! AND WE ARE GONNA POUND YOU TO THE GROUND! Right after I do my homework tonight...

3. Miyako's asking for a second date.

... Alright, that was me... I'll start over... ahem... Miyako's asking for a second date with Kyoya... no, that wasn't it... alright, girl! Geez, she's so snappy these days! Miyako's asking for a Bey-battle with Kyoya. And this time, she won't let him get a soda.

SINCERELY,  
DragonFang2011

Hey loser,

Tell the kitten to meet me at Bey Park tomorrow at three... and tell him to bring his wallet. If he doesn't show up, I'll hunt him down and

MAKE OUT WITH HIM! X/3

Shut up, DragonFang! If he doesn't show up, I'll hunt him down and stuff his Beyblade down his throat.

**Heyo DragonFang!**

**I used to, but then he got to be bossy. I'd LOVE to see you try. **** Ok, I'll set her up? Haha, that's funny…**

**Rago**

**For the shojo, **

**My cousin's bey is yours, but amplified to the power of mine. Nemetisis Hydra 145 F:S. And don't even get me STARTED on mine, so I'm not a loser, and if you want to call me that again, I take that little butter knife of yours, and show you hand-bended metal art. **** Kay? I'll set you up. **

**Lots of love,**

**Rago**

To Lord Rago,

Of course you've beaten Helios. Only your Nemesis would be powerful enough to  
totally trash his Sol Blaze V145AS, which is an Ultimate-Type Beyblade created  
in Atlantis. If your Nemesis is extremely powerful, how come people don't  
classify it as an Ultimate-Type as well? His grandfather, Bakim, tried to take  
over the world, by first having Helios cause extreme weather conditions with  
his Sol Blaze, which has the power of the sun itself, and then causing this  
huge meteor to raze the planet. Bakim would then use this to take over the  
world. Of course, that evil old coot also wielded a Beyblade that held the  
power of the very god of the sea himself, Poseidon! Anyways, a friend of mine  
has asked me to make him a website using Weebly for a B-Daman fan club he's  
forming.

With high regards,  
AlxkendBlader  
Head of the Nemasitis Beyblade Skunkworks

PS: Have you ever considered creating a Light Wheel based on your Diablo  
Nemesis' Fusion Wheel, as a training part?

**Hey,**

**Yeah, my bey is one that can be anything and everything, anywhere, anytime, and anyway. In addition, anything that I take form of, I can be as powerful and more as that bit-beast. I don't know, ignorance maybe? That's funny, epic fail…hmm, Poseidon, one of the three brothers. That's cool; I'll check it out when you're done. ;) **

**Rago**

**P.S: I have, but I didn't know how to get it made. **

Dear Rago. Why did you kill Ryuga i meen he's not that mean. Anyway that's pretty much it. Well see ya Rago.  
P.s I don't really like you now for killing Ryuga even if he was a bit mean. That's still rude! :c

**Hi,**

**Yeah, I've mentioned this more than enough, Ryuga's getting mad-**

**Ryuga: I'M NOT DEAD!**

**-at me…we know that, Ryuga. We've made up, and all is well. **

**Rago**

**P.S: There's no reason for that anymore. **

Dear Rago,  
Hi! I am so hyper today because I was announced as Top 7 in our class! Hurray for me!

Anyway, do you mind if I hang out with your cousin, Akira. She seems to be an awesome girl and plus, I really have to stop hanging out with boys. At least that's what my Dad says. He's the type who sees you be friends with a boy and he goes 'Is he your boyfriend?' But...I still love him. :)

So...I'm really running out of random questions. Ohh...Here's one. It was Teacher's Day in our school yesterday so...DId you ever went to school when you were a kid? Why are the others not going to school and just beyblading? That's weird, right? What were your best subjects? Your worst? Clubs? Student Council? DODGEBALL?!

Eh-hem. One last thing. I heard your good at sports. Can you help me train for our upcoming Girls' Basketball Tournament? I need all the help I can get.

Sincerely,  
Skylark

Dear Skirt-boy-I-still-haven't-found-a-suiting-nickname-for,

So, thanks for letting me date your cousin. BTW if Skylark ever comes to your house to hang with Akira I suggest you hide all your precious stuff. I don't know how but she always seems to snoop around other people's rooms without being caught. I guess, that's what happens when you hang out with people like Tsubasa too much.

Anyway, I know this is weird but can you tell me what are some of Akira's favorite stuff? I'm planning to buy her a gift cos' our first date was kinda awkward so...yeah...

Sincerely,  
Ryuga

Dear Rago,  
Ha! Of course Ryuga would glare at you! I think you'll be an awesome teacher but Ryuga is my one and only mentor. So, the reason I wrote to you is because I want you to help me with Ryuga and Akira's date. I sp-observed them from a distance during their first date and it was very, emphasis on VERY, awkward. They need to talk more.  
Anyway, Ryuga is getting jealous for me writing to 'Letters to Rago' than 'Letters to Ryuga.' Gotta go, he just went on a rant about not being jealous.

Sincerely,  
Kenta

**Hey Skylark,**

**Naw, I don't mind, she needs friends. Yeah, I'm educated, I'm a sophomore, along with Ryuga, Tsubasa, and the older ones, but I was held back, so I'm 17 while they're 16. They are going to school, but the series takes place during the summer, and they don't document our school days…my best subjects are choir, English, art, and health. I SUCK. at math, so I'm only in algebra 1B, don't tell anyone I said this, but Ryuga is in my math class, shhhh. Oh, I never was on student council, didn't want to be. My team always one at dodgeball, until I got told I couldn't throw the ball that way, they were hitting people "too hard", oh, wah, wah. Yeah, I'll help you. **

**Rago**

**Hey Ryuga,**

**No prob! And I gotta say, she likes you, she came home after your guys' date, and told me how sweet you were, then awkwardly how hot you looked, (just smile and nod), and how you two are a lot alike, even though you didn't talk that much. I'll make note of that.**

**Tsubasa: Hey! Yo, just cause I'm a spy and you're not-**

**Anyways, I'll be careful. And she likes Hydra's, (duh), dragons, anything chocolate, anything raspberry, and her favorite colors are black, gold, purple, orange, and white. ;)**

**Sincerely,**

**Rago**

**Hey Kenta,**

**Whoa, haha, does Ryuga know? Don't worry about it bud, she was ranting about him when she got home anyway. Tell Mr. Green that he can go stick his head in a toilet-**

**Akira: BE NICE!**

**OKAY, OKAY! AGHH put the spatula down!**

**Any way's, yeah. TTYL, lil' dude. **

**Rago**

**A/N: I love you guys!**


	29. Chapter 30

**A/N: I'm back, sorry it took so long! Enjoy! **

Dear Rago,

Yeah, I'll try! And I think I'll lose my voice while I'm at it...

Miyako laughed when she read this. She says you're still a loser... -.-" Oh. My. God. She's really asking for it... That girl just doesn't know when to stop... She's gonna get in big trouble someday.

Please excuse my OC's rude behavior.

And now I need to buy a new door.

And a window.

And a bookshelf.

And fresh copies of The Hunger Games trilogy... NO! MY HUNGER GAMES BOOKS! MIYAKO, YOU MONSTER! YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Sincerely,  
DragonFang2011

**Hey!**

**HAHAHA, ok, haha. **

***takes sword, bends it into a circle with bare hands* I'm an honest person, Miyako. (P.S: just so I'm not a scrooge, she can get it fixed at the metal works shop down the road from Akira's place, but don't tell her that for a couple days….) Who's the loser now? And Kyoya says today, 5:00, don't be late. ;) I can pay for that…WHAT? SHE RUINED THE HUNGER GA-I mean, **

Dear Rago,  
What'z up,sugar anyway,I think you should get to know 's her information:  
Name:Mitzuki Minamiki  
Age:17  
Appearance:White shirt with the words 'SEXY AND I KNOW IT' on the front in black, white booty shorts,white high heeled boots,a blader belt and a pair of white finger-less gloves  
Personality:She can be cocky and is nice and caring,but like me(DragonEmpress2012)she has a dark her dark-side makes her sexyier like me.  
Bey:Water tiger  
Love,  
DragonEmpress2012  
P. ,can you set me up on a date with Tsubasa?

**Hey Empress,**

**Umm, c-cool! She seems, nice. **

**Rago**

**P.S: Yeh…I'll try. **

To Rago,

What are you going to do for Halloween this year? Don't worry about not being  
able to make a Light Wheel, you could always get the Balance-Type Light Wheel,  
Mad, and use it for training.

With high regards,  
AlxkendBlader  
Head of the Nemasitis Beyblade Skunkworks

PS: Would you put a Blading museum in Nemasitis?

**Hey AlexkendBlader,**

**I don't know if you've heard of him, but I'm friends with this one dude, Xaldin, sooo I'm going as him, and he's going as me. **** Haha, Ryuga was dared to go playboy bunny, but he said no. He's going as zero from VK. He's going to use dye to get the red out. It's going to be sick. **

**Rago**

**P.S: You know it! ;)**


	30. Chapter 31

**A/N: Don't hate me! I know that was FOREVER, but there's this thing called school and swim team, I'll try to update as quick as I can!**

Dear Rago,

I don't really have a response for that...

Miyako's not gonna like that you ruined that sword... And apparently, she's  
not a big fan of books. I'll need to steal her wallet... Oh, lookie here! She  
left her wallet before she went on her date... uh, I mean... you know what?  
I'll just call it a date. It's not like she can hear me.

Oh, wait, she's still in the living room.

Miyako, it's five! Go and play with Kyoya!

And thanks for paying, Rago! I really appreciate it, and I'll try to keep  
Miyako under control so she doesn't destroy anything... on second thought,  
I'll just buy a new lock.

Sincerely,  
DragonFang2011

**Hey Dragonfang!**

**Yeah….**

**I know. Which, is part of the reason why I did it. **

**Ryuga: YEAH! Hahaha he told you Miyako! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA….**

**Ryuga! Remember what we talked about, no laughing, it scares away all the little children. ;)**

**Ryuga: *emo corner* It's hereditary!**

**Oh, he'll be fine. Anyways, if she wants to get it fixed, then she can take it to the blacksmith in our town, he usually does antiques, but I'm sure he could fix it for her. **** That's a good idea…..hahaha.**

**Rago**

Hey there Rago, it's me again. I have a couple of questions for you this time.

Question number 1: Out of all the henchmen you had, which one could you not stand the most?

Question number 2: Which of the legend Bladers would you choose to have as a best friend?

Question number 3: What career would you have if you didn't decide to take up blading and destroy the world?

Many thanks Rago  
Spinster-Magic95

**Hey Magic,**

**OK.**

**Ummmmmmmm, Dr. Ziggurat. Does he count? He was always doing weird things to me, like "accidently" touching my butt or something like that…**

**Ryuga. **

**Ummm…..maybe a doctor.**

**You're very welcome,**

**Rago**

Dear Rago  
how tall are you?

**Hey Anon, **

**Umm, I'm about 5'9-5'10. I'm a big boy, haha. **

**Rago**


	31. Chapter 32

**A/N: Sooooo sorry! School is trying to kill me...anyway, enjoy!**

Hey Rago,  
I'm back with a new attitude.I'm no longer Bubbley,but I'm ,  
1-Have you ever seen Death Note  
2-What do you think of Kyoya  
3-Why do you take gymnastics  
Btw,I'm no longer going by DragonEmpress2012...  
I am now L ,don't call me my pen name anymore.  
Sincerely,  
L Lawliet

**Hi L,**

**That's ok. **

**1. Yes, I like it. **

**2. Um, he's cool. He's fun to be around, and he's easy to prank, haha. ;)**

**3. Because I'm flexible, strong and big. It's also a good way to stay fit.**

**Okay…**

**Rago**

To Rago,

I haven't replied to you in a while, to let you know. Anyways, I've been active recently in this online game, Everybody Edits, where you can make your own levels for other people to play and stuff. Not only that, but I'm going on treadmill sessions every weekday, because I've to lose weight. Oh, and have you ever heard of a Beyblade called Nightmare Rex? It's this Beyblade with the motif of the Tyrannosaurus Rex. It was found in this creepy place called Dyna Cemetary by some kid named Agito. However, the Beyblade possessed a dark power (similar to L-Drago when it was corrupted by the negative energies of its previous owners), and took control of Agito's mind, and was using him to drain other Bladers of their energy in a bid to resurrect the dinosaurs. However, before he could wipe out mankind to extinction so that dinosaurs would rule the Earth again, Nightmare Rex was defeated, and Agito was freed from its control. I'll give you three guesses on the identity of the Blader that freed Agito, and scuppered the plans of the vengeful, power-hungry, human-hating Nightmare Rex.

Sincerely,  
AlxkendBlader  
Head of the Nemasitis Beyblade Skunkworks

PS: We also came across a second Nightmare Rex, which was incomplete. There was only the Energy Ring and the Fusion Wheel. So, we gave it a Metal Face Custom Ver. in MF-F form, and a UW145EWD combo similar to Jack's Evil Befall.

**Hi AlexkendBlader,**

**Sorry it took so long to reply..**

**Oh, I work out too. :D Good for you! Yes, that's what Ryuga's mom has. Was it Nemesis? *idiotic guessing smile***

**Rago**

**P.S: Haha, that's sick! **

**Jack:…**

**Go away!**

**Jake: Well, then.**

**;)**

Dear Rago,

Well... it's official. My life's ruined.

MIYAKO PRACTICALLY STRANGLED ME!

On the bright side, now she's always so busy battling Kyoya and the others (she always loses to the current/former Legendary Bladers. And Tsubasa on a bad day, which is a lot...) that she doesn't even come back home on some nights... Keeps calling me and saying that she's staying over at either Madoka's or Kyoya's...

... which kind of weirds me out... O.o

Anyway, I have a few questions... *trying to come up with a creative one* (Forgive me if you've already been asked any of these.):

1. Have you ever wanted to switch lives with someone else? If so, who?

2. Out of everyone you know, who do you think has the most hideous fashion sense? Most horrible singing voice? Worst dance moves? Biggest ego? Smallest brain? Shortest attention span? Largest rock collection? Most hair-obsessed? Who can fit the most grapes into his/her mouth?

3. Ever tried surfing?

4. How do you feel about... dolphins?

**Hi DragonFang2011,**

**Sorry I didn't reply for awhile either.**

**O.O…That is kind of strange…it's ok. :D**

**1. No, haha, I like me. **

**2. Um, Dr. Zig, , this dude at my school who acts like me, Masamune, haha, umm...I don't know, I can be a bit of a blonde, but my brains not small, Ryuga, umm…Benkei likes rocks, Tobio and me, haha. Umm, I'm stuck between Benkei and Ginkga….**

**3. Yeah, it's fun, but my speedo almost came off, the lifeguard fell out of her chair…**

**5. I like them, they sound funny, haha. **

**Rago**

daniel

uh i thought you killed ryuga or when kenta got flash sageterrio he randomly died so how are you gonna make it up to him?

is doji dead?

How old are you?

**Hi Daniel,**

**Um, for one, he's NOT dead. L-Drago took him away to heal him and his spirit. And second, he got even, so I'm good. I turned 17 a couple months ago. **

**Rago**

Bryan bony

Why did you lose agaisnt ginga

**Hey Bryan,**

**I lost sight of what beyblading really was. I had my eyes on the prize, and lost myself. I don't think like that anymore, and I beat him twice as his friend now. **

hey did you kill Ryuga?

Guest

**Hey Anon,**

**No. For the "I don't even know how much" time.**

**Rago**


	32. Chapter 33

Dear Rago,

I think you're the most bad-** villain in Beyblade! How does it feel to be the  
Child of Nemesis? Also, I bet you hated it in that musty old cave that they  
(whoever they may be) locked you and the Nemesis Bladers in! One more thing,  
you've got the physique of a gladiator!

From AlxkendBlader

PS: I think it's bad-** that you have such a deep, mighty voice!

**Dear AlxkendBlader,**

**Thank you, I do consider myself to be quite a bad boy, if I do say so myself…thank you. And as for being a child of Nemesis, it rocks…I can control my power now, so I'm not hurting people like I did Ryuga, (he was mad), and I am claustrophobic, so yeah I hated it the stupid cave *shivers*. And as for my physique, I love it, thanks. My thighs and butt can crack walnuts, but, I can drop it like its hot better than Nikki Manaj, so WHAT NOW?! Thanks for admiring me.**

**Love, Rago**

**P.S.- My voice is only really deep the first time you see me…I can sing really deep though. **

Dear Rago,

Um... in the final battle, you and Pluto merged together and formed a really creepy monster-gas-thingy... And your irises and pupils were gone...

Did Nemesis posess you, or something? How did it feel to... you know... be that way?

Oh, yeah... and I thought you died, 'cuz Gingki blasted through you and stuff.

By the way, I hated you at first because you nearly killed my precious baby (coughRyugacough), but somehow, I have that kind of mind where even the bad guys can turn good, so I've grown to tolerate/like your existence/you.

Sincerely, Your New Fangirl,  
DragonFang2011 (Fang)

**Dear Dragonfang2011,**

**Yes, Nemesis did possess me, but just as Ryuga has, I have conquered the power. And it feels pretty bad to be possessed. No, It's really hard to kill me, so, yeah. I'm glad you don't hate me anymore, it means a lot. And ryuga-kowalski told me that you liked Ryuga, so we made sure to make up, I'll tell him you said hi. Thanks for being my new fangirl…I appreciate it.**

**Love, Rago**

Dear Rago;

How do u make those bad*** entrances?Like the meteors & do u do that?  
From,  
FunnyGhostXD

**Dear FunnyGhostXD,**

**Yes, except I use something called the black sun, which is pretty awesome, and all you have to do to make a big entrance, is make sure all eyes are on you when you do so. Thanks for writing me!**

**Love, Rago**

Hey Rago I'm gonna haunt you tonight! Thanks for killing me off during our battle...  
I'm terrible at being mean -_- and I'm loosing my humor *bangs my head on the wall* I don't know what to say anymore...

**Dear Ryuga, **

**Since you've been with Kenta, he's turning you into a softie, but don't worry. It suits you, a lot, man. And don't worry, your humor will return, you just what's called mean-block, I get that sometimes, it'll come back. Thanks for writing, I'll battle you tomorrow, please don't haunt me, that would be bad, I would probably wet my pants, er, skirt.**

**Love, Rago**


	33. Chapter 34

A/N: Hi guys!

Dear Rago,  
You're golden armor is cool, can I ask something? Is there a store that I can purchase a golden launcher like yours?

Sincerely,  
rex02144

Hey Rex,

**Hey Rex,**

**Thanks! And sure...I don't know. I got mine for my sixteenth birthday custom made, you might be able too. :)**

**Rago**

**A/N: I love you guys!**


	34. Chapter 35

**A/N: I'm back! Enjoy!**

Dear Rago,  
May I ask you what do you think of  
Keyser,Herschel,Cycnus,Pluto,Aguma,Johannes,Bao and Chris?  
Do you think any of them really gets on your nerves?  
Have you any fears?  
Thanks,Rago sir  
Sincerely from space,  
Neptune

**Hey Neptune,**

**I like them a lot, they're my friends. :) Ummm, Pluto, but he's my best friend so I don't care. Um, clowns and bees. **

**Rago**

**A/N: I love you guys!**


	35. Chapter 36

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Hey Awesome Rago

1. what do you think of the kids who battle you.

2. witch kid would you like to adopt out of the ones who battle you again.

3. how come your hair is so long :D

4. if you moved to Japan who will you pay a visit first

5. btw IM YOUR NEPHEW :D

ps thanks uncle rago love you from Nile :D

**Hey Nile. :)**

**I think they're funny, cool, and fun to be around. Titi. I like it that way I already moved to Japan to live with the others...it is strange here, but I like it. You are? *faints* ahem, I'm only 17 though...**

**yeah...Rago**


End file.
